Child's Play
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Ashley was kidnapped and turned into a vampire at the young age of seven years old. Befriended by little Renesmee, Ashley doesn't realize how much danger she is truely in. Can her unexpected gift and the help of the Cullens save her before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, its Storm here. This is a new story and Co written with the amazing Patastic. Check out her story. :) I just hope you enjoy this because we both worked really hard. Also, maybe if you could review one of ares please go to the other person and review. That would be lovely. :) Here's Patti!_

**This is Trish (Patastic) right now. Wow, its actually getting published! So excited! Just, don't hate it okay? It actually took us brain power to start this story :)**

_Yeah, and thats asking a lot from me. :p On to the story! (Our baby XD)_

Child's Play.

Ashley, was kidnapped and turned into a vampire at the young age of seven years old. Befriended by little Renesmee, Ashley doesn't realize how much danger she is truly in. Can her unexpected gift and the help of the Cullens save her before its to late?

Ashley'sPOV

I sat on my bed and looked up at the afternoon sky through my window. Looking all the way down to the ground, I saw the big clear yard just waiting for me. It reminded me of Hansel and Grettle, and how the explored through the whole forest just to be caught by that witch. Its a shame, I bet they were really tired, after all that adventure. The idea of exploring made me smile as I jumped of my daybed to my momma.

If I wanted to go outside, I needed permission.

"Mommy!" I yelled, running down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was making lunch. I jumped the last few steps but regretted it once I saw mommy's sour face. The broken door squeaked and I silently walked into the kitchen but I was still bouncy.

"Yes, honey?" She asked flipping some bread on the pan over the stove.  
She turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Can I go outside?" I asked hopping up and down clapping my hands. I didn't get to go out today, at all, because it hasn't stopped raining since the morning. I don't know why Mommy had to pick a wet place to live.  
Washington. Forks to be exact. Whenever someone asks were I live I start to laugh because it reminds me of a fork that you use to eat with. And she even asked me were I wanted to live and I said Australia, the name sounds so cool. And the day before that we learned about Australia in school, it sounded amazing. They said it was warm all the time, with cool animals like the koala bear and kangaroos ran around like our birds and squirrels. She almost promised me, we almost moved there.

But, instead she picked this dreary little town and its always raining. But when I complain mommy says that I will survive, and survive I do.

"How about you eat first?" Mommy said. Mommy turned around, and her red skirt flowed behind her, and gave me a bowl.

"Um, what is it?" I asked, scrunching my nose.

She smiled "What does it look like, silly?"

"Ice Cream!" I yelled and started jumping up and down again.

"No," I stopped jumping right away and frowned. "You eat that way to much. But, I'll make a deal, if you eat all your grilled cheese I'll allow you to have ice cream."

I thought about that. Do I want to eat the stupid sandwich and then eat ice cream or eat the sandwich and skip the ice cream? Or skip the sandwich and eat the ice cream? But then I can't have it, unless I eat the icky sandwich. "I want ice cream."

"Then eat the grilled cheese." She said and picked me up and sat me in the chair.

I giggled "Then the ice cream?" I asked with a piece of food in my mouth. I kicked my legs a little. There was such a huge space between my feet and the floor. Still dangling them, I listened to my Mommy's sweet voice.

"Yes, then the ice cream. And please don't talk with food in your mouth." She said leaning against the counter.

"Okay. Whoops." I said closing my mouth and mom just laughed shaking her head. I think my Mommy's laugh is the prettiest song in the world. I could listen to it all day.

I finished the sandwich in 4 bites. "Ice cream, mommy!" I said pushing my plate to the middle of the table to make room for my ice cream bowl.  
She laughed, "Okay, honey." She walked by the table and grabbed my plate on the way to the freezer. "What kind? We have chocolate-"

I cut her off. "Chocolate!" I yelled, banging my fists on the table. My mommy shook her head in disapproval. She tsked and stood with her hands on her hips.

"What do you say?" She said getting the container out.  
"Please." I sighed.

"Hey, no attitude, little lady, you're lucky you're getting anything sweet at all." She said pointing at me and I just giggled. She gave my two big scoops of ice cream and sat it down in front of me.

I took one bite, "Yummy." And I took another. I slowed down just a little bit. I remember getting a brain freeze, it hurt really, bad.  
Mom sat next to me at the table. "So, are you ready for your first day of second grade tomorrow?" She smiled as I took another bite of my ice cream.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm so, so, so excited. And Liz said that Mrs. Thompson are super nice. And I'll get to see Kate again. I didn't get to see her at all." I took another big of my ice cream, finishing it all. "Done." I said pushing the bowl away and jumping off the chair. And I burped then giggled.

"Ashley. And she _is_, super nice." Mom said disapprovingly.

"Excuse me. Can I go out now?"

"Yes, you can go out. But please put your shoes on this time. I don't want your white socks to look brown when you come in." I smiled and remembered the time that happened. It just rained and I didn't want to mess up my shoes, so I ran out and splashed in the mud. It was sticky and gross but really fun. I fell and laughed then I heard my mommy call me.

She was so mad at me. The mud went all the way up to my knees and she yelled and screamed at me. I felt so guilty that I ruined my dress. But I had fun and I would do it again. I hated those socks anyway.

"Okay." I said running down the short hall and slipped my untied shoes on and ran out the door. I went past the steps and opened our little red door. The door can be hard to open sometimes, and it can get stuck. Sometimes my mommy can't even pull it open.

"I love you Ashley!" Mommy yelled after me.

"I love you too!" I told her, just like I promised to every time I leave.

I remember her crying one night telling me that she never said she loved daddy one last time. Every time I leave the house now, she says she loves me, as do I to her.

Outside, the cool crisp air slapped my face, my cheeks heating up from the cold. I wanted my jacket but remembered that if I went back inside, Mommy might not let me back out. Instead, I went to the shed and looked around in it. Now, where did I throw my ball the last time I was out here?

"Do you know, Joshua?" I asked but he didn't answer. Of course. When I actually want help from him he doesn't. Ah well. What a silly friend.

I opened the door further and I saw a little shiny patch and went over to it and found my ball in the back behind the never used tent we have. I walked out and shut the door behind me. Dad told me to before he died. He always said, '_Don't forget to close that shed door, Ashley. Do you know why I want you to close it? So no animals well get in. That could leave on big mess or you could end up getting hurt. So, please just remember to close it.'_ Then he would pick me up in the air or tickle me.

I really miss daddy, but mommy said that he was in a better place and was looking over me. Its been two years since daddy last told me he loved me, but mommy says if I pray to him and tell him I love him he will tell me at night, in my dreams. At night I pray and daddy says he loves me.

My eyes started to water but I held it back as best as I could. Play time is not the time to cry. But remembering the night when they told us daddy was missing and they couldn't find him. That was the time to cry, but not here.

I walked into the middle of the yard and threw the ball in the air. It flew through the air and landed towards the woods. I ran over and went to pick it up, I heard a noise in the woods and looked over but saw nothing.  
The rumbling started again, and I got a little scared. The darkness was everywhere and I squinted my eyes like Mommy does when she can't see and searched for the thing making the noise. I think I heard a growl from the scary area and backed up a little. A feeling in my stomach told me to get away from there now, but I shivered it away and skipped back to the yard.

_Probably just a chipmunk or something_, I thought. That kind of stuff happens a lot because there's a lot of animals here. But I bet animals in Australia are probably cooler but I guess I'll never know.

I took the ball back to the middle of the yard and threw it in the air. I threw it a few times and the one time it hit the ground and rolled towards the woods and I heard the same rustling sound. I picked up the ball and peered into the woods. I stood in the same spot and looked at where the noise was coming from. The feeling came back in my stomach and I think I started to feel sick. I ran to the house and opened the door. "Mommy! I keep hearing a noise!" Mommy stuck her head out the window, her hair blowing in the wind, squinting her eyes at me.

"Its probably just an animal, honey. I'm going downstairs to do laundry if you need me." She said from the kitchen. I couldn't fully see her but I could still hear her voice so that was fine with me. "Stay away from the woods and the trees. You hear me Ashley?" She screamed down.  
"I know!!!" I yelled back.

I ran back to the yard and resumed playing with the ball. I threw it in the air and mid throw I heard the rustling noise, louder then before and I was further. It couldn't be a chipmunk. They're not that loud.

"Joshua?" I asked aloud. He's my friend. My Mommy says he's imaginary but he's real and been with me forever.

The sound was there again I started backing away, slowly. Then I turned around and went to run to the house but I felt something cold grab my waist. Like ice cubes trying to grab me down. I struggled and screamed. The hands that felt like snow covered my mouth and pulled me back into the woods.

I started to scream again but whatever it was put a hand back over my mouth and had a strong grasp. I started thrashing to try to get them to loosen their grip, but they were too strong. They felt like a really cold rock, stuck on my skin. I couldn't do anything. I tried screaming louder through their hand but it was to muffled to be loud enough to hear.

"Mommy!" I cried but it was muffled. I wish daddy was here, he was always outside with me. I felt tears pour from my eyes. I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurred by my tears that refused to disappear. "Mommy..." I got out, it seemed like a whisper. A sad, ghostly whisper.

Then the it started to talk. "Its okay, sweet dear. I'm here for you. Your mother doesn't want you anymore, so I'm here to take care of you forever." The lady said, that was clear. Her voice was motherly and it seemed that I could trust her, but I was told not to talk to strangers. "Don't worry, I'm here to be your mother. Now, if you don't scream I will take my hand off of your mouth, but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Her hand hurt, but her voice was soothing. I wanted to yell and run, but her tight hold prevented me. _Please_, I thought to myself, _someone help me_.

I really didn't have a choice, so I nodded and, like she said, she removed her hand. "That's a good girl. Please, stop crying. There's no reason to. I'm not going to hurt you." I listened and tried to stop the tears, only a few slid down, but then it completely stopped. "Good job." She said turning me around so it was the first time I saw her. She was really pail and had very reddish purple eyes, which was different but cool. I never saw anyone with red eyes before. She had brown hair that hung down to her waist and blew back lightly with the wind. She was beautiful, but scary. Really scary. She looked like a barbie. A life sized, cold waxy barbie.

"Now, I'm taking you to my place. As I said, your mommy doesn't want you anymore. I'm saving you from going to another family." Mommy doesn't want me? But she said she loved me this morning. Mommy wants me, I know she does. Why wouldn't she? She'd get lonely with out anyone. So, she has to love me.

"Why doesn't she want me?" I asked, trying to be strong and not cry. It sounded like a little squeak, and I flinched when she turned to look at me. She said she wouldn't hurt me but she already did when she grabbed me. I looked around. We were deep in the woods. It was dark, haunting place where sounds came from everywhere. I curled up and hugged my knees, and tried my best to stay away from the barbie woman.

"You are just a burden in her life. She never really wanted you. You were just a bad accident. Remember, these are her words, not mine." She said and smiled a sad smile.

"An accident? So... so she never loved me? She lied when she told me she did?" I asked as a tear slid down. Why would she lie? She said that was bad, to always tell the truth, but she was lying all along. But I am just little me. And I was taught not to talk to strangers, especially not scary beautiful ones. I don't have to believe anything she tells me. Nothing at all.

"I'm sad to say, but yes dear." I don't believe it. She may say things about my lovely mother, but she know nothing of my daddy.

I thought about that. So, was daddy lying? Did he not really love me anymore, too? "Well, what about my daddy? Didn't he love me either?"

"No, your father, he loved you very much. Its really a shame he died." Who was this woman? This living barbie who knew so much about me? She doesn't know my daddy!

Then how does she know he died? I voiced what I just thought. "How do you know he died?" I whimpered a little. I feel comfortable around her, even though she could hurt me really bad.

"Well, I use to be friends with your mother and she had informed me. But after your fathers death we started growing apart. I always kept an eye on you because I knew that people that usually lose their husbands are not as they use to be for a while. I would know, I lost my husband in the war." I looked at her face. Daddy always said I was too smart for my years, and that I could read people really well. I studied her barbie face.  
I glanced in her eyes and saw sadness. I felt bad for this lady. She seems so much like a mother. But she seemed like a woman who could get whatever she wanted. Her clothes were some things I know my mommy can't buy. Her hair looked perfect, and her shoes looked expensive. She could have taken another child. She could have adopted someone, like Ronnie from school.

He would tease me and tell me I'm weird. Daddy would say I'm special, and Mommy didn't like to talk about it. I almost cried when I realized that I may never see Ronnie again. That surprised me, even though he was awful toward me. Ronnie's older brother got lost in here. The woods are known for taking children.

"Why me? Why did you pick me to take?"

"Well, as I said before, your mother use to be my friend, so I kept an eye on you. Plus, you are very special." She smiled at me again.

I giggled. She sounded like my father, and anything that reminded me of daddy made me happy. I felt happy around the barbie lady, but I shouldn't. She took me away from mommy and I want to go home. But maybe if I act like I like the Barbie, she'll take me home. "Really?"

She nodded, "Really."

Her head shot up and I heard a creaking and shoving of the front door opening. "Ashley!" Mommy yelled. She sounded worried. I don't like it when she sounded worried.

My stomach lurched when I heard her voice, feeling like she was there to save me. I went to answer but the lady whispered in my ear. "Say your getting your ball that went in the woods." I wasn't going to obey her, I don't listen to anyone but mommy, but the Barbie lady growled at me, and made my heart beat really hard in my stomach, I even felt it in my head. I recoiled a bit but did what she said automatically, whether I wanted to or not.

"Im just getting my ball, mommy." I yelled back and the lady nodded in approval. She smiled at me, but it wasn't her gentle smile from before. It was evil looking, scary, twisted, and made me want to hide.

"Well, hurry up and get out. I told you not to go in there." She said . I could see mommy a little. Her brown hair hung loosely and freely on her back. Her red skirt was one of my favorites, and it looked odd with the green and brown colors of Forks. I could tell she wasn't wearing any shoes, because she liked to go barefoot around the house. She never liked wearing her apron but she never wanted to ruin her skirts so she wore them anyway. They had beads and shiny things on it any I always like them. Her skirt swung around her as she turned to shut the door. I fed my eyes on Mommy, something telling me that I may never see her again. I started to cry a little when I heard the front door shut, but the Barbie lady grabbed my face and looked at me.

"Very good, Ashley. I think it's time to go." She started backing into the woods further and further, very slowly.  
I was leaving my mommy forever and I was being taken by this barbie lady that's now going to take care of me. I wonder how it will be? The woman kept telling me she didn't want me. I started to believe her, because she said at every moment. I guess mommy doesn't want me so it should be fine. I wonder why mommy would lie to me. Why didn't she just tell the truth?

She started walking though the woods at a fast pace. "She didn't want to hurt you, dear. But, don't worry, I will tell you the truth, always. I've always wanted a kid."

I stopped a little. I was hers now. Not mommy's.

"Why don't you have your own baby?" I asked and the barbie lady stopped too.

"Well, that's the thing, I can't. I could never have them and never will be able too. But I'm sure your a better kid then any that I could have."

"Really? And where are we going?" The questions blurted out. I felt like I was still talking too much . I couldn't see any ending in these woods. They seemed endless. I couldn't walk this far! I have little legs and little feet. I think Barbie noticed the look on my face, and picked me up. She picked me up fast, and my head got a little woozy. It was like sitting on a wooden bench.

"My house it on the other end of the woods. It might seem like a while till we get there but don't worry, its really not that far. Just close your eyes and well be there before you know it." She sped up a little and the woods and trees blurred past me. I couldn't see anything. I tasted the ice cream and sandwich I had earlier trying to come back up.

"I'm not tired. So I'm just going to see where we're going." I straightened in her arms. Her arms tightened around me, and it hurt really bad. I struggled a little more, and she squeezed tighter. Tears slipped through. She was being mean.

"No, your are going to sleep. Now fall asleep." She ordered harshly.

I thought she said she was going to be nice. I looked up at the sky through all the trees. It's about two o'clock and she's making my fall asleep. I don't want to go to sleep. I want to see where my new house is. Why is she so mean? I want my mommy back. She's nice, and she never hurt me.

Barbie couldn't tell me what to do. She wasn't my momma!

"No. I don't want to." I then just passed out, without a warning. I could still hear everything but I couldn't see, nor move. I felt paralyzed and it scared me. I went to scream but nothing came out.

What came next scared me more. I heard an ear piercing scream then it was quiet. "Wow, that was a simple." I heard Barbie say. Simple? She just killed someone? "Now, lets see. I need to make a child's room really fast." I felt like I was being sat down. I was places on a couch.

Whats happening to me? Why is this happening? Is she going to torture me? She's not as nice as she seemed. She was just trying ways to get to me. Did she lied about the whole not lying thing? Is she lying to me right now? And why can't I move? Why can't I talk? Is she some witch from my mommy's scary stories? She castes one of her sleeping spells?

Without notice, I woke up and she was standing over me. My head throbbed and something on my side hurt really bad. I looked back up at Barbie."How was your nap?" She said smiling.

She was too close to me. I wanted her to back away. I wanted Joshua to protect me. I want my daddy. I just want to get away from the Barbie woman. "I want my mommy. I don't want to be here. Please, take my back." I said going into a quick sitting position. I inched back so that she was even more away from me, and her grinch looking smile would wipe off her face.

She noticed. Her smug grin fell, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, she doesn't want you. And I'm sorry I was rude to you. That was really uncalled for. Please forgive me, honey."

She called me honey! I'm not her honey. I panicked, and stood on the dusty red couch. "No! I want my real mommy!" I yelled and she straighten up away from me, a little startled by my sudden loudness.

"I'm really sorry. Please stop. I swear that will never happen again." She said through clenched teeth. A fear flashed through me and I got goosebumps. Did I make a mistake?

"You scare me!" I cried. I tried to push her away, but she felt like a wall.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing. You listen to me." Barbie growled.

I felt my side hurt again, and I pulled my shirt up to reveal a terrible, ugly bruise, on my entire side. Barbie sighed, and grabbed at me.

"Sit down." she ordered and I did. I stood again. Why was I listening to this woman!

I flinched again. Her face angered again, but couldn't take this anymore. I jumped from the couch and ran to the door. I turned, and the woman stood there staring at the the spot where I stood. I opened the front door and ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. Not looking, I suddenly ran into something hard and fell down with a grunt. I looked up to see the only thing I didn't want to right now.

She stood over me and grabbed the front of my shirt and held me up, "That..." She started, her grin spreading wide across her face "... was very foolish of you, little one." She said smiling, showing all her teeth. "You must be taught a lesson."

She knelt to the ground, hand pushed hard on my shoulder to keep me down. I was trying to wiggle free but it was useless. She bend over my face, her face to close to my face. "This is only going to hurt a little, but it's the only way we can be together." She bent down closer.

"Wait!" I yelled throwing my hands in front of me and she did stop. "Momm- my old mommy, made me promise to get to know a person before I stay with them. Please, tell me about you before you hurt me again."

Barbie stared at me really hard. I shivered a little from the cold air of Forks. I looked back into her eyes, and they were no longer the violet red I saw before. They were a frightening black. Pitch black. I recoiled. The Barbie opened her mouth to speak.

"How would you understand anything, Ashley? You're only eight." She looked at me again, then answered. "My name in Mary- Ann Sullivan. And I am a vampire." She said.

"A vam-" I broke off screaming when I felt a sharp pain in my neck as she bit down. I don't want to die. I kept chanting in my head. And I swore I saw my daddy, before everything in sight went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter!**

I came back from the darkness a few minutes later, screaming. I had this pain, that felt like I was on fire, literally, but inside my body. It was running throughout my whole body. I feel like my heart was trying to burst out my stomach. I just don't want to be in pain. What I did I do to deserve this? Maybe I'm not going to go to heaven with daddy. Maybe I'm going to hell instead. But why? What did I do? I never hurt a fly. I don't want to be by myself.  
After a few minutes of the fiery pain it finally started to lessen but now all the heat was in my chest. I was worst then the fire. It was a piercing pain that I couldn't compare to anything. My heart was slowly dying and fading away. '_So this is how it feels to die_.' I thought. I felt like I was going to cry from the pain. I was not only screaming in pain but also thrashing around. I was trying to put the fire out that was inside my body.

Finally, the pain stopped, but the last drum beats of my heart started to stop too. The only thing is, when I opened my eyes, I didn't see daddy or what heaven was. I saw the woods. How did I get here? I stood up and also noticed that I could see so far. Farther then before. I smelt the fresh air and even that was stronger. I could smell a bird that was high in the air.

I looked down and saw that my clothes were in shreds. There was barley anything holding them on my body. I also noticed that my skin was pail. I remembered being way tanner then this.

"What happened to me?" I asked myself, but I didn't have an answer so I just started wondering around in the woods. My voice didn't even sound the same. I said my name a few times more, testing my voice. It was and wasn't me who was speaking.

After an hour of wondering around I found out that I was really fast. This little bunny was taunting me, and even challenged me to a race. I laughed and followed the little animal and started to chase it. I took a few steps and was at least a few yards in front of it. The deers around me coward away, and I decided to run with them too. I was fast!

I noticed when I was running that I could see anything and everything I wanted. I wasn't wearing shoes, and nothing was hurting me. It was like running on pillows. The twigs and tree stumps I stepped on crushed under my foot. A song popped up in my head and I started to sing in my head.

I'm walking on sunshine! Whoa oh oh!

Lost in that song, I walked up into a street. I stepped out on to the concrete. I noticed I was taller, taller than I was before. I grew?

There were cars slowing driving on the road. I stood back the shadows, afraid to go out there, afraid anyone would see me. I didn't know who was out there were the cars drive. I was stuck in the woods and I think that's where I'm staying.

I suddenly felt a burn in my throat. It came so intense that it hurt so bad. It felt like the fire was back in my body. There was one problem. I didn't know what to do, so I just tried my best to ignored it. I couldn't though. I walked out into the street, where a car stopped in mid tracks.

A woman walked out with a concerned look on her face.

"You okay sweetheart?" She asked me. She looked at my face and gasped, stepping closer to me. She smelt good. Really good. I attacked the woman, blacking out as instinct took over me. She screamed and yelled, but there was no one around her. After a few minutes, she laid, unmoving on the ground. She was dead, I could tell. She laid in the pool of red liquid that I just drank. I back away, not even looking back. What had I done?

I kept running til I was really deep in the woods. Here, it wasn't pretty. Its was ugly, dark and dreadful. Exactly where I belonged. When I ran, it felt as if I was dancing. When I walked, there was some song I was stepping to that was impossible to hear. I didn't want to be...I just was.

I just spent the next few days wandering the woods non- stop, trying to learn my new home. What happened before the Barbie lady bit me was a blur. I felt stronger, I felt smarter, but at the same time, I felt so weak that I usually had to rest for a while everyday a few times, not because I was tired, but to think. Where was the Barbie woman, and why didn't she get me? None the less, I still had the burning in my throat and I wished I had a way to stop it.

Once I took my 4th break of the day I got back up and sluggishly started my journey of the woods again. I saw a hill and started to go towards it when I caught my foot on a small rock and tumbled down the hill. It didn't hurt, but I fell anyway, feeling the wind on my face when I tumbled. When I finally stopped rolling down the hill I just stayed there and didn't move. I don't think I could move if I had to. Where's Mommy?

I looked up at the sky and saw a full moon and a lot of stars spotting the black sky. At least I had a nice view. I laid in the same position til morning. One would think that I would feel better after a night of rest but I didn't. I can't sleep. At all. I couldn't feel pain, but when I touched something I knew what it was immediately. I felt worst and I didn't know how to stop it. Why couldn't I just die right now? Or last night? Under the full moon and spotted sky? That would have been peaceful.

I started to get up when I smelt something nearby. It smelt good too, like the woman in the street, but weird, too. Not like a...human? I wasn't I human, was I?

I heard a noise in the brush. I didn't move, I just laid on the ground, still looking at the sky, but turned my head to look at the moving vegetation. Then a small girl came out. She had bronze curls and wide brown eyes, and stopped in her tracks when she spotted me. She was cute. She looked like she was about my age. Seven or eight years old.

When she saw my she looked at me curiously. I was still spread out on the ground from my fall yesterday. She took a slow hesitant step. Then another, then again, until she was by my side, looking down at me.  
She just stared at me for a while then she knelt down and touched my cheek. I saw images of me. It was at her point of view. That was her looking at me. She was showing my what I looked like.

My hair was all matted, my clothes still their torn look and they had dirt ground into it. The clothes were hanging off my body, hardly covering my, but I could care less. I couldn't believe that was me. My pail face looked sickly. My eyes have bright purple rings around them and my whole eye was red. It looked like I had no pupil, but it was slick like a cat's. But I didn't look like me. The girl I saw was beautiful. Like a barbie.

The girl removed her hand and the image of me disappeared. "I'm Renessmee." She said looking at me sadly. "Whats wrong with you? Are you lost?" I shrugged. I wasn't sure what my voice would sound like because I haven't used it for some time. I gave up on my imaginary friend Joshua, so I really had no one to talk to.

Great...now I believe he's not real.

"Can you talk?" When I didn't answer, I decide I would try.

"I don't know." My voice cracked horribly, but still sounded like a wind chime. I could hardly understand myself. It was so hoarse and dry. Painfully, I tried talking more. "I... can...talk." I said but it was more silent talking. I couldn't get enough air up to speak.

Renessmee put her finger on her chin, then put her hand on my cheek again. She showed me a deer that was running in the woods. I felt my throat burn more then normal. Is this what I wanted? I started breathing hard but it sounded like wheezing.

Renesmee, looking really upset, backed away from me, scared. Another person afraid of me, was I that scary? Was I like the barbie lady?

"I'm going to get my Grandpa to help you." She stood up and was about to go but I stopped her.

"No!" I squeaked raising my arm but it fell back down after a few seconds of being held in the air.

She walked back to me and sat back down. "You need help. I'm going to go help you."

I raised my hands to my throat and grabbed, trying to give her a hint to my throat. Maybe she would know.  
"Your throat?" She asked noticing my action. I nodded. "Does it hurt?" I nodded weakly again. "Are you, maybe thirsty? Because I know that's what happens with my family when they' re thirsty. Then they going hunting. I do it to, but not all the time. My family! You'll like my family I promise, you will. They're great...and oh! You should try what Aunt Alice cooks cause its amazing, I had it yesterday..."

Hunting? Like for turkeys and deer? I wouldn't be able to carry a weapon. I'm to weak to stand. "Hang on, Ill be right back." Renessmee said as she disappeared up the hill that I fell down.

She came back about 30 minutes later dragging a big deer with her. As soon as the scent attacked my nose I, slowly, rolled to my stomach, resting my head on the ground.

It smelt horrible. She put the dead deer right under my nose. I used all my strength, plus Renessmees to pull the deer close enough for me to sink my teeth into it and drain in, slowly. I took 5 minutes to drain because of all the strength I lost over the past week after hurting that woman.

It tasted terrible, too.

When I finished I was not close to being cured. I still had the burning throat but I could talk , but I wasn't able to support my own weight so I just laid on my stomach.

After I finished and I got comfortable on the ground that I think I'm not permanently going to stay she started asking questions.

"Whats you name, since I told you mine?" She said. "Oh, and you can call me Nessie, instead of Renessmee, That what Jake calls me."

"I'm Ashley." I said a little hoarse but not as bad. I was still thirsty but I didn't have to the nerves to ask Nessie to get me more food. I should be able to do that by myself.

"Oh, I like that name. How old are you?" She asked, and sat down next to me.

"8."

She smiled, "Me too. Um, what about you parents?"

My face went down to a frown. "My daddy died 2 years ago. And I was taken from my mommy a few weeks ago by a barbie lady who says she's a vampire. And bit me, and I'm not the same anymore. My home is the woods." I said sharing more information with Nesse then I should because I just met her but I felt that I could trust her. She was my age and she was nice, so what harm could come from her? Plus she got me food. She helped me unlike Mary-Ann.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Ash." She went to hug me but then went back when I flinched from her touch. I was still hungry ans she smelt good. But why would I hurt the one who helped me?

"You should really get help, Ash. This isn't right. I don't like you in pain. It makes me sad. Let my Grandpa help you, please?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want any help. I should just walk away from here. I'm sorry, Nessie, I should. I'm glad you want to help, but I cant except it. I have to deal with this myself. Maybe I'll find my mother."

"You can't walk away, because you can't get up."

"I just don't want to ruin your life. I know what I have to do, so I can just go on with my life." I said.

"But I like you Ashley. I want you to stay." She said then stood. We were the same height.

"Meet me here tomorrow?" I asked. And she smiled and nodded. Then she disappeared over the hill.

I guess I wouldn't blame her. But, really, I can't except such help. Its not right. With the way I look it already, and I'm not die, I would guess not. I guess they just suffer until they eat.

Nessie came back, again, with four rabbits in her arms. She sat them in front of me. "Okay, well, this is all I could find, but it should be enough to get you able to move, right?" I shrugged then drained the first rabbit, then the second, then the third, then the last. She was right. I was able to stand but I was still weak and a little slower the the average vampire.

"Yay!" Nessie sang as I stood up and climbed the hill. She was gone, and I remembered the area so I could come back tomorrow.

I walked back some more, but I was stopped when a figure stepped in front of me.  
Mary Ann.

**Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, so this is Trish (Patastic) And thanks to all who are reading the story! We are well aware of the ridiculous crappy grammar mistakes, and sometimes, don't even know how they get there, so just forgive us and ignore them, even though they are annoying.....Jeez this is so exciting! Okay, I'm boring you now....on with the story._

**Haha, like she said, on with the story. :)**

Previously on Child's Play:

_I walked back some more, but I was stopped when a figure stepped in front of me.  
Mary Ann._

_* * * * * * * * *_

Fear coiled down my back. I stepped back and Mary Ann stepped forward.

"Please..." I said and tried to get away. I noticed in an actual situation, my heart would be thumping in my ears. Instead, it was the whoosh of dead air surrounding me. I knew I wanted to cry but it just wouldn't come out, and as tired as I thought I was with my wandering without sleep, I still had energy that had me ready to run at any second.

"_Stop it_. Do you know I was looking for you? I left you to rest when I changed you, but when I come back you're gone. I followed your trail, but of course, I had to hunt." Her red eyes, shining even in the evening. The sun was above the horizon, casting long shadows around us.  
"Changed me?" I asked. She giggled, but it wasn't pleasant like I used to think, the first time I saw her. I shivered again even though I wasn't cold, and she grabbed my arm. I struggled under her touch. It didn't hurt, but I couldn't get her to let me go, so I tried to thrash about with more power. She was still stronger than me.

"_Stop moving_." She said, and I did. I couldn't help it, my mind was over taken by her sharp words. She looked at me and smiled, yet again, in that creepy matter. I was so uncomfortable. She let me go, but I still couldn't move. "_Walk with_ _me_." She said after a pause, and I did, side by side. I didn't want to listen everyone of her commands, but I did, my body doing as she says.

"Are you ready to listen to me?" She asked, and I nodded even though there was stress deep inside my neck. I know I shouldn't listen to Mary Ann, but I couldn't help it. It wasn't that she was commanding me, though I knew she would if I didn't corporate, but I knew she could easily over power me if I didn't listen to her.

"Good. You know it amazes me how your _not_ killing everyone of a ten miles radius of here. You have to be hungry." Before I could even answer, Mary Ann continues. "Oh, and I saw your work you did on the side of the road not to far from here. Very clean! I only wish there was more than one person in that car. If only I could see the face of that woman when you attacked her! To think! My own _daughter _didn't even need my help on her first kill."

So much to understand. I didn't even remember what she was talking about...about killing someone. Its all blank. I looked up and saw the admiration all over her face. Clean? And if there was more than one person in that car, I would have hurt them too, I think. And her daughter? I already have a mother!

"I didn't mean to hurt her..." I start. Hurting someone was bad. Really bad. That's what my mother, my real mother, used to say. And how could she be glad that I killed someone?

"Of course you did! You have every right to, dear. You are above her. Like a queen. And those humans, they're just as good as food to us. Like, what ice cream was to you. You can have anyone of them you like."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she ordered me to shut it.

"Let's go home and get you situated." She started running, and ordered me to follow. When we got to the tiny cottage, I recognized it as the house I was taken to not so long ago. The memory was foggy, and unclear, which is weird because I remember being here only a few days ago.  
Walking into the cabin I sat down on the same raggedy red couch I did not to long ago, and looked up at that same lamp hanging right over my head. Looking closely at, I saw the grains of plaster from the ceiling slowly crumbling apart. It would fall any minute, any day. But the more I looked at it, the more I could see the texture of the walls and the floor. And of...

Everything.

I gasped as every last object in the small room became even more clear than it was before. It was always here, I just wasn't noticing it, I just wasn't paying attention. I laid back on the sofa, pretending that I was in that oven the witch stuffed Hansel and Grettle in. Except that I was all alone. Just me and the witch, Mary Ann.

She sped back in the room with a pile of clothes a smile stuck to her barbie face.

"Come here, I want to see if these fit you right." She blinked a few times, waiting for me to say something. I didn't and tried to think hard enough...she'll disappear. She didn't. After a minute of complete silence, her face angered, and she dropped the clothes on the floor.  
"I said come here!" She yelled, frightening me.

The cabin literally shook with the sudden outburst, and rubble from the ceiling sprinkled down to the floor. The furniture crack and ripped, and glass broke from all directions. Sounds were coming from everywhere, and I couldn't keep up to where exactly they were coming from. It was so much to handle, too much to see and hear, that I could have sworn that some sort of headache was forming in the back of my head. Mary Ann didn't seem shaken at all, and stood in place. I looked up and saw the lamp that was directly above my head crack, then fall.

I squeezed my eyes shut and bundled up into a tiny ball, hoping that the huge lamp won't fall and hurt me, I heard Mary Ann yell at me to move before it hit, but as she said that, a huge crash erupted from the other side of the room.

I looked over to my right, and saw the same lamp, all the way over there. But, how?

Mary Ann gasped and smiled at me, so stunned she couldn't move, until I finally took a breath, she stepped forward.  
"Oh, all things holy...." She whispered and walked up to me. I was still bundled on the couch, slightly confused to what just happened. I could have sworn that that lamp would have fallen on my head. There was no way that it would have magically shifted direction and end up across the room.

"Mary...Ann...what happened?" I voiced.

"You're...why you're..._gifted_! If I would have thought in a million years that my daughter would be gifted, I would have gotten you sooner!" She picked me up off the couch and started undressing and dressing me in the little clothes that she had in her hand.

Once we were settled on the sofa, Mary Ann gazed at me, her stare becoming uncomfortable.

Time to ask questions. "Mary-"

"Call me mother, dear. If you don't, well we don't want to think about that, do we, now?" She interrupted.

I gulped the air that doesn't even effect me, and asked "What does it mean to be gifted?"

Mary- I mean, mother, gaped at me. "It means that you are... different. You can do special things. Like me." She paused. "Do you think you can do it again?" She asked eagerly.

"I don't know what exactly I did." I told her, and she grimaced. Before she could get any ideas as to what she could do to make me do it again, I asked "What can you do?"

Mother scooted closer to me, and examined a lock of my hair. "Well, me, I can command anyone to do anything I ask, just by saying it...like, raise your arm."

And just as Mother asked, I raised my right arm. She smiled and continued. "Well, it's the way I say it. If I just plainly say, raise your arm, it seems that you have some sort of physical decision. You don't have to unless I command it. The gift is amazing when it comes to prey. They just walk right up to me!" Mother looked off into space, as if she was reliving some memory. "Well yours...if you have the gift I think you have, you're invaluable." She tells me.

I looked down, avoiding her weird looks. She stands up and claps her hands.

"Well you must me starving! Lets go!" Just as she says that, the burning pain flares up. I cough a few times, as if I could throw up the desert forming there. Mother pats my back and tells-commands me, to stand up and follow. I followed, just like any other time.

After about a minute of walking through the woods, she started to run. I didn't want her to start getting upset, so I ran with her. She's faster than me, and she didn't even have to try! I huffed and tried to run faster, to catch up to Mother. This is kind of fun. But with my short seven year old legs I was slower.

Until it happened...again. The smell that's better than any pizza, or...fries, or even chicken! Name any food you like, but it was like the sweetest kind of ice cream.

"You follow me." She ordered, and I walked up behind her, still waiting to catch what ever it was. There was a little house next to this huge tree. The tree was ridiculously big, just enormous. I would never forget that tree, I thought to myself...It's like a dinosaur, it seemed like in the morning sky.

She silently walked up to the side door, and simply knocked it over with a shove of her hand. I got up and silently jumped into the house after her. We stood in a kitchen where there was this tiny refrigerator and a stove. I walked around the small room, and tried to remember what my old kitchen looked like. When I used to have one, and with all my might, I couldn't remember what my entire house looked like. I barely remember anything at all.

Mother stepped into the next room, grabbing my arm, and stopped my from looking at any more of the kitchen. A man, sitting in a rocking chair and smoking a cigarette, turned and gaped at us.

"Don't move." Mother commanded at the man. He stopped in his seat, and dropped his cigarette onto the floor where it started to smoke on the carpet.

I couldn't help the feeling that was forming in my throat. Like I needed water, or an ocean. My fingers started to twitch and and my eyes started blinking, when that black out feeling started up again. But this time, I'm noticing what's happening.

Before I could stop myself, I jumped on the man's shoulder and bit into it. Better than ice cream. Way better than ice cream. And as I finish, the man drops down onto the floor from the chair and onto the floor. His eyes are still wide open, and there's...blood, everywhere. I didn't...?  
"Very good! Didn't even need my help. You, my dear, are a prodigy!" Mother says. I jump and start to realize my surroundings. The cigarette on the floor started a little flame, and Mother was standing right behind me.

"We should get out of here, unless you want to wait to see if there a wife and child?" She gave me an eyebrow, smiled, then grabbed my arm. She paused after a moment and took a...gun...off the mantle piece. Then turned and got ready to leave. Why would she need that?  
"Now, let's go." We get back to the cabin, and I'm in a haze. I don't want to even think about what I just did! I sat down on the couch, and I'm not tired. I realized that I can't sleep no matter how hard I try, I can't sleep.

"Well, do you mind if I try something, Ashley?" She asked me. I looked up, and shrugged. Mother stood in front of me, her eyebrow scrunched and un-scrunched. After a minute, she took something that was under the coffee table. It was that gun!

She pointed it at me, and my eyes widened. What did I do wrong?!? What do I do? Run? Jump away? Scream! But before I could decide, the silver bullet left the gun and after a second the sound rang out. I closed my eyes. I know what happens to things that are shot, they die. Like the animals my dad used to hunt.

Nothing.

My eyes stayed closed after another minute, and I opened one to see what happened. When I did open both of them, the bullet was still in front of me, not even moving.

Just floating, in midair.

I yelped, and scurried back, further into the couch. Mother sat next to me and held my hand. The bullet dropped onto the floor rolling back and forth.

"You, Ashley...are _incredible_. Do you know what you just did! Do you know what you can do!? You're what they've been waiting for! You've got the big one! It's like winning the lottery!" She yelled at me. I blinked a few times.

"What did I_ do_?!" I screamed. I was tired of not knowing, could she just tell me?!

"You can...move things...with your head! But it seems like its just a...survival instinct. Just wait until you can do it on your own!" She kept rambling on and on and on and on, so I got up and walked into the tiny bedroom, the was the door next to the living room.

I can move things with my mind. Who would have thought? It's just me! I don't think it was actually me. Maybe it was a coincidence, like Daddy used to say. But how can I move things? Why did I suddenly develop this power. Why can I suddenly not sleep? Why do I suddenly run faster then I used to?

The window in the room was wide open, and the cool air flew in. I looked into the living room , and saw Mother writing on a piece of paper.  
There was a book sitting on a dresser, and I tried to "move it with my mind." I concentrated, as hard as I could, and nothing happened. It didn't even budge! I don't have a gift, like Mother said. That really made me feel worst about her. She had to be lying to me. If she says I have a power why is the book not moving?

I looked at the window again, sighing, then realized I was supposed to meet that girl! I jumped out and ran into the woods, over bushes and shrouds, over to that tiny little clearing, and a scrape in the ground from where I rolled over.

I sat down on the ground and looked up into the sky. Last time I was here, the sky was little bluer, but it will look the same any minute now.  
After what seemed like an half and an hour, that same weird smell and the rumbling sound from far away came up. Then it was Renesmee, standing at the same spot she was before.

"I knew you'd show!" She squealed and sat next to me.

"I just remembered." I shrugged and grinned when she smiled at me.

"What should I call you?" She asked me.

"Ashley, that's my name after all," I giggled, and so did she. Then she paused.

"Where's your shoes!?!" She gasped. I looked down at my feet and saw no shoes, not even dirt. They were clean! Wow, I couldn't even keep it that clean before.

"I...don't have any. Mother didn't get me any." I say. Her eyes widened, and she stood up.

"You have a Mum? Why didn't you tell me? I told my parents that you were out here alone. I said, 'Mommy, there's a vampire girl walking around the woods.' and they didn't believe me!!!! They told me I have a weelly big "em-ageneshun." but I said I was telling the truth. I even showed them, see!" Renesmee grabbed my hand and showed me the pictures of me again, the ones she showed me the first time.

"And then they were like "That was just a thought Wenezzmay, you know you can do that with your MIND." And I told them it was weel. They still didn't beweeve me!"

I really want to know what she was saying, she's so cool! I sat closer to her. We talked for a while and laughed some more, letting the day go slowly by. Wait...

"What did you call me?" I asked. Renesmee paused.

"I don't remember..." She said. " Sowwy. Sometimes I just talk and talk and talk and then I don't remember a thing! But Daddy says that I do, I just don't think hard enough. Then Aunt Rosalie said I'm just like Aunt Alice, but Aunt Alice remembers things, she can even tell me what I'm gonna do before I do it! But then Daddy says that doesn't make sense cause if Aunt Alice tells me that I will do something I will go and do it, and that anybody can do that!" She breathes, and then looks at me and smiles.

"You smell funny." I say before I think. "Sorry." I tell her quickly.

"It's okay. I get that a lot...what were we saying?" She asked. I think back. Vampire girl!

"You called me a vampire girl." I told her.

"Mhm, cause that's what you are." She says, and I sit and stay quiet for a minute. I understand, and somehow, I knew I was way different. I knew I wasn't the same. But a vampire? No...

"Aren't I supposed to pop up and turn into a bat? That's what vampires do, Renesmee." I told her.

"No you don't silly! You look like a regular person. But you're a vampire."

"No I'm not." I say. Vampires are evil, awful Count Dracula type things. They are mean and awful, and I could be like that! But maybe, I am a vampire. I did kill two people and I liked it. I loved the taste of their blood... That thought got my throat burning but I tried ignoring it.

"Yes you are, and pwease. Call me Nessie. That's what everybody calls me, even though my mommy hates it! She thinks its like that Loch Ness Monster, heehee. But you can also call me Ness, cause that's what Jakey calls me, but you will NEVER guess what he is! Never in a million years...Oh wait, I promised! I promised my Mommy I wouldn't tell! Cause if I went home my daddy will know because like Uncle Emmett said, "He digs into your mind and find your deepest secwets" But that wouldn't make sense cause I don't have secrets, well other than you....what were we talking about?" She smiles at me, then gasps "Oh! Yea! You're a vampire."

Wow, she babbles a lot. She is cool, she knows a lot, but she talks way to much. "How do you know I'm a vampire?" I asked.  
"I just know...you are! I mean have you seen yourself? You look like a Cabbage Patch doll!" She screams at me. I look up into the cloudy sky that looks like gray cotton stuck on the blue blanket.

"Prove it then, Nessie."

"Well you're super strong..." She says, and hands me a tree branch. I take it, and without even flexing, I break it.

"You're like really fast. Don't you notice this stuff?" She says. I nod, I am faster. But, what am I supposed to compare it to? I don't remember much...

Ness continues, "You're skin is pale white and ice cold..." I touch my arm, but I don't really feel a thing. It feels the same.

"And your heart stopped beating." She say finally, and starts to skip around me. "Oh...and one more thing, I know will pwove you're a vampire girl!" She told me.

"What?" I asked, smiling as she grins at me. She grabs my hand and starts to run, and I run with her.

We kept running, and then Nessie started to laugh; and I laughed with her. She sounded like the wind chimes the my old mother used to put around the porch, outside the broken door. And to my surprise, I sounded the same. She slowed down, and so did I. Renesmee huffed, and as she did, I noticed her like I did the first time, but this time I paid more attention.

Nessie breathed. Like really breathed. I saw the warm air leave her mouth into a small white cloud that disappeared into the air. I saw the red flush in her cheeks. What...was Renesmee?

"Here we are!" She said with a jump. She raised her hands over her head and point to the beam of sunshine. She smiles, and looks at me like I'm supposed to know what to do...

What do I do?

"Go on!" She told me. I don't move, and just look at the little patch of sun. I feel the warmth coming from it and there was a longing. I want to catch it in a bag and peek inside every time I got a chance.

Nessie walked over and stood behind me, started pushing my back to the light. I skidded my feet on the dirt, thinking I'll turn to dust if I touch the light. That's what happened to vampires!

"Roll your sleeves up!" She told me as I stood right in front of it. I hesitated, but walked in.

And_...whoa_.

It started up as an annoying glare that was in the corner of my eye, then I realized the glowing started everywhere. I raised my arms, and saw sparkling diamonds glisten everywhere. I gasp and saw that it was me, making the shine. Rainbows danced along the dirt and grass, and even on Nessie's face. I walked out and the sparkles ceased to exist.

"What was _that_?" I asked, still in shock.

"That's what vampires do! You...are...a...vampire." She said matter of factly.

"I ...guess...I am?" I said and sat on a rock.

"I told you so!" She said and sat next to me. "Whoa...I gotta go! Look at the sky, It's dark already, how long have we been talking?" She asked me.

"You were mostly talking, Nessie." I laughed, and she laughed too.

"I'm going to miss you Ashley!" She hugged me, and I breathed in her weird scent. But slowly, I hugged the little girl back. I'll miss her, too.  
"I should go too." I said. "My Mother is probably looking for me."

"I'm gonna try again." She told me, and somehow, I saw tears in her eyes. " I'm gonna tell them you are weel." She told me.

I want to cry too. But I've tried tons of times before and I can't. But this beautiful little girl who seems just like me, can do all these things I can't, and I feel a sudden jolt of jealousy.

What is Nessie?

"Bye Ashley!" She says to me as she turns away. Her bronze hair followed after her like her little blue skirt.  
And then I'm left alone, so I turn around and walk back to the cabin, to Mary Ann, to my mother...

To my new vampire life.

**Hope you enjoyed, now review! Haha. Next chapter will be around the same time next week, Wednesday or Thursday.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Storm: Hey everyone, sorry for the delay of the chapter, but here it is now. :)_

**Pat: Yeah, 'cause Storm here broke her computer, and we had to wait a hundred years to update. Yet again, sorry for the mistakes. We try!**

I was walking through the woods, thinking over what Nessie told me not to long ago. She said that I was a vampire.

But no! I wasn't a _normal vampire_, no, I wasn't a vampire that turned to _dust_ when I stepped out into the_ sunlight_, instead I sparkled like diamonds. I looked beautiful; much better then those vampires that my real mommy use to watch.

My real mommy would tell me all the time that I wasn't allowed to watch those scary shows she would watch a midnight. One time, I recall, I snuck into her room just to get a glimpse I might not be the kind that are ugly and have long fangs and turn into the dust but I'm still a vampire. A vampire, that kills people, much like those two people I killed.

I thought back to the man I killed just the other day. He was just minding his own business, living in his own house relaxing. I'm cut between two feelings, feeling awful, and not feeling at all. It tasted good. That's that.

I looked up from my feet and saw the house in front of me, in the distance. I wondered if Mary-Ann noticed I was gone, man, I bet she knows I'm gone, bet she's probably wondering where I've gone. She seemed to always know when I leave, no matter how quiet I tried to be. With the hearing we have, being vampire, she can probably hear me approaching the house now.

I started preparing for her to attack me, verbally, as soon as I walked through the front door.

I neared the house and I started getting scared. She'd be furious! Mary- Ann is not the motherly type; she's a witch; someone no one in their right mind would like.

I looked up in the sky, ready to open the door when I spotted my window. It was open still!

A small smile came upon my lips. I started running as quietly as possible, which was easy. When I was about ten feet away from the side of the house I leaped up, jumping through the window.

I rammed into something hard, falling to the ground like a brick. Before I even looked up I knew who it was, I mean, who else would it be? I sighed and quickly glanced up into her black, angry eyes, then quickly looked down. My plan of not being caught was a sinker. It failed.

I took another un-needed breath before looking up at Mary-Ann, knowing I would be greeted with that evil glare and the permanent frown. I was surprised to see a smile on her face, but that quickly disappeared, changing into the regular frown and glare. I knew it would be long lived.

"I-Um, I can-" I stammered through an explanation, one I couldn't actually give. I can't tell Mary- Ann about Nessie! It wouldn't be safe for her and her family if Mary-Ann found out about them. She might kill Nessie or her parents, maybe all of them. I couldn't let that happened to the only person that I can trust. I can't let that happen to... my friend.

Is Renesmee my friend? We play and talk. I would consider that a friend. The only friends I ever had were my parents and Liz.

"Where were you?" She asked sternly, trying to stay calm.

I could play through a lie. Just one little lie. She'll never know. "I-I," I didn't know what to say, what lie to come up with. Then it came to me, "I was hunting." I said looking up at her. She seemed so tall compared to me. I was still sitting on the floor while she was towering over me.

"Oh really?" She asked in a non- believing tone and I nodded, hoping that was just to trick me up. "Why are you lying to me!?" She screamed at me, throwing her hands in the air above her.

"I- I'm not!" I yelled back. I knew she knew I was lying, somehow, but I kept going, hoping to get her to believe me.

Her voice took a calming effect, "Now, honey, I know your lying to me. Why don't you just tell me the truth. It's that simple."

I shook my head, "I'm not lying to you! I went hunting! I'm serious!"

"_Do not yell at me!"_ She commanded. "Now, _tell me where you were!" _I knew this is what I was waiting for. When she would _command_ me to tell her where I _really _was.

"I was with-" I stopped myself, trying to resist the urge to tell her. I was positive I would lose in the end, but I would try to delay the time. It would probably be bad for me but I was going to _try _to protect my friend. I don't care what I have to go through. I was going to keep quiet as long as I could.

"_NOW!" _She screamed in a high pitched voice, shattering my window. The glass scattered on the ground next to me.

I couldn't resist, "I was with Renesmee." I said quickly. My stomach felt like it started to turn. I was letting my only friend down.

"Who is Renesmee?" She asked, squatting down to my level like she was really interested. She didn't care that I made a friend, even as a vampire. She was only interested in _killing _my new friend. I shook my head, not wanting to give her more information. "_You are going to tell me, Ashley! Who is Renesmee!?"_

"She- She's my friend." I whispered, defeated.

I knew what I was saying. She took over what I said, not what I thought. I knew what I was saying was going to get Nessie in trouble. My mind couldn't stop her power from taking over my mouth. That was the only think. If I could just keep my mouth from not moving nothing would happen, but I couldn't do that. It's impossible.

"Really? Your friend?_."_ Her face was amused, but she still held that look. Why was she so intrigued about a girl a barely knew? "Tell me what you know about her. Everything."

I let out a sob. That wasn't a command, but I have to, I have to tell her. Don't I?

If I were still human tears would be falling down my face, but with my new vampire ways my tears were dried up and no existant. I'll never be able to cry again. "I-I don't know much about her." I said and it was the truth. We just shared the basic information. Like what was her favorite color, favorite animal, that kind of stuff. I told her those few things, and her face turned into an unsatisfied frown.

I didn't even know what Nessie was. She lived with vampires, she blushed, she could eat human food, but she's fast, strong, all things that, both, human and vampires, do. I didn't get it. I didn't ask though as I just noticed before I had to go and I wasn't going to ask. I didn't want to be too late back home, to get Mary-Ann mad, but I already failed at that, as soon as I jumped through my window.

"Ashley, you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" She smiled lightly, touching my knee. This was a fake act, I could tell.

I pulled my leg away from her reach, "No. No, I can't tell you anything." I said, scooting back, sitting on the glass that broke.

"Yes, you can. I'm your mother. You can trust me, sweetie."

"Um, yeah, I trust you." I said, lying.

"Good, so, are you going to tell me anything else about this Renesmee character?"

"No, I can't." I said.

"_Oh,_but you must know something else. _Right?"_

"Yes." If I had to tell her I was going to give as blunt answers as possible.

"Like...her personal life. Other friends, family, things like that. Is she like us?_ Answer truthfully,dear_."

"She's like us. I think." I say, my own voice betraying me. But I wasn't finished the answer. " She has family."

"_How many?"_

She never told me, she just said she had a really big family. "I don't know."

"_Give me longer answers, Ashley!" _She yelled, seeing my trick, still smiling. "_Where does she live?"_ She said raising an eyebrow.

"Near the woods. I don't know where, but not far from here." I mumbled, letting out another sob. It's not fair.

She gaped. "On _our _territory?! No way. That will not do." She paced around the small room, the breeze from the open window making her hair fly around like snakes. "That will not do at all."

Mary-Ann sighed, rubbing her forehead, "_You are going to go to Renesmee tomorrow and get all the information I want. You are going to find out where exactly she lives. How old she is. How many people are in her family. What their names are. What powers they have. Anything that is important. If you do not follow my directions you will highly regret it. Do you understand me? _We will never have to deal with this "Renesmee" and her clan ever. Just prolonging the inevidable battle over land._"_

"Yes." I whispered. _I'm so sorry, Renesmee. I hope that one day you find out why I really have to do this. _If only she could hear me.

"Thank you, honey." She smiled, standing up then bending over me, ruffling my hair. She, then, left the room, closing the door behind her.

I was sickened by Mother. She doesn't have to hurt anyone. They didn't mess with us, and we didn't do anything to them. And now I have to betray her, supposed to get stuff on Renesmee so Mother can what, kill her and her family? Oh, yes, I'm sure.

She doesn't think that maybe I wouldn't want to betray the only friend I have right now. If I lose Renesmee I lose everything. I don't like Mary-Ann, my "mother". I wouldn't care if she left me. I'd be happy if she did, then I wouldn't have to betray Renesmee. Renesmee is who told me what I was.

She's the one that makes me laugh. Mother is the one that makes me cry. Renesmee asks if I want to meet her the next day or if I want to do something. I don't have to share anything to important, like Mother, with her. Mother forces me to tell her things. Even if it's not my place to say. Why would I need to tell her things about my friend?

If she loved me like she claimed she did then she wouldn't make me do this, so that, right there, shows how much she really _doesn't _love me. I should bring that up.

I was still crouched on the dirty wooden floor, so old that flowers and moss grew between the cracks. The sun was a golden yellow as it was setting and anyone would have thought the moment was peaceful. Until she speaks.

"Oh, honey, what time are you going to see that girl?" Mother asked front downstairs. I debated on whether I should tell her, but decided it was no use to lie and or not tell her. She'd force me anyway.

"It's Renesmee." I say flatly.

"What is?" Mother asks calmly. She had a book in her hand and was sitting next to the unlit fire place.

"Her name." I got up off the floor and walked into the living room, still messy with the lamp still cracked in the corner of the room. I sat down, and noticed how my legs hit the floor. I'm taller. _Hmm, _I thought_. Didn't notice that._

"You didn't answer my question." She didn't even bother looking up.

"Tomorrow at like six. Whenever." I said in a normal talking tone. I could hear the sadness I was trying to hide and I knew Mother would too, but that she wouldn't care. All she cared about was power. She just cared about the power she had over me, over everyone. She was somewhat power hungry. And she easily had power over me. That's how she was getting to me. Getting me to betray someone I trusted and befriended.

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and resting my face on them. I was so confused, but I shouldn't I know what I _have _to do and I _have _to do it, no questions asked. I know that, but I was confused on why she wanted me to get the information about her and her family.

_We will never have to deal with this "Renesmee" and her clan ever. Just prolonging the inevitable battle over land._

I'm sure it wasn't for anything good, that's for sure.

I sighed and sat in that same position, with my knees up, for a while. Then I heard Mother coming up the steps. "Ashley, do you want to go hunting with me?" She opened my door, peeking her head in. "Hello, answer me. You can talk, you know." She joked a bit, chuckled.

I don't get her, she acts all nice then the next second she's mean. It's weird.

"No." I mumbled towards the floor.

"No, _thank you._" She emphasized. "Did your hunting trip fill you up?" She mocked and I didn't plan on answering her. "_Answer me, Ashley..." _

"No, I'm just not hungry." I said, still not looking at her.

"Oh, well those black eyes of yours don't look too healthy." I could hear her tap her foot impatiently on the floor.

"I'm fine, I promise." I didn't even want to look at her. I kept my eyes shut, willing my self to go to sleep.

"Whatever, but don't plan on escaping while I'm gone; I'll know if you do." I noticed in the tone of her voice that it wasn't a command. I could still do it, I could make it to Renesmee's house; I knew the basic way it was. I could warn her about Mother. If I ran there quickly and quietly Mother would never know, as long as I got back before her. I looked up, and Mother's eyes were sad. Like she wanted to cry her ice heart into crystal raindrops. Upset, too. _What?_

"This isn't the relationship that I wanted. I'm going to get it. One way or another, and you'll love me. I swear to you, you'll love me." Her hair flew into her face, and she turned her back to me.

She left. She was gone and suddenly I felt something for her. Pity?

I pitied the woman who kidnapped and changed me? Huh, not possible.

While she closed the door I was going over my possibilities of succeeding. Of leaving. Truly... I had a 50/50 chance. I was chewing on my lip, deciding if I should take the chance.

In the end, when I saw Mother disappear into the woods I decided it wasn't worth the chance of getting caught, or hurt. I sat up a little, and realized it wasn't worth the effort of moving. I lay back down on the floor simply, looked at the darkening sky. _Oh please_. I thought to myself. _I'm stuck here…forever._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Pat: This chapter has a lot to take in, so read really carefully. And if you haven't noticed, Renesmee's grammar is on purpose. Enjoy!_

_***Previously of Child's Play***_

_In the end, when I saw Mother disappear into the woods I decided it wasn't worth the chance of getting caught, or hurt. I sat up a little, and realized it wasn't worth the effort of moving. I lay back down on the floor simply, looked at the darkening sky. Oh please. I thought to myself.__I'm stuck here…forever._

* * *

"Look at you!" Renesmee yelled. "Your eyes are still red." She scrunched her nose and poked at me with a stick. "Tell me more about Mary -Ann."

I few days ago Mother told me to learn things about Renesmee. Truly, I thought I forgot about it, but being a vampire, you remember everything. Now I sat with her in our usual meeting spot, around 5. It's chilly out today, and the dark blue sky gave a hint of stars in the late noon, and the comfortable breeze made a relaxing moment to talk.

"Well...she's mean." I laughed, "But sometimes she gets sad...I don't understand." I shrugged, but continued. "She loves me. I know that. She tells me all the time. 'I love you, little one.' Like my real mommy used to do."

Renesmee's little brown eyes shone with some kind of mischievous gleam that I haven't seen before. "Have you..." She blushed.

I sat up, interested in what she was going to say. "What?" She shook her head, her bronze hair gliding with it. "Go on!" I yelled at her when she didn't proceed into explaining.

"Have you gone to see her yet, Ashley?" I raised my eyebrows in surprise, then frowned. "I'm sowwy. I can't help it sometimes." She stood up, kicked some dirt. There was a time of silence while I sat on the ground and she just kicked some dirt around, "Well, have you?" She finally asked.

"No." I say quietly. "I haven't. Should I? Should I see my mother?" I get up and walk around in circles, just like Nessie.

"Well, _I_ think you should, but Uncle Jasper says you should never listen to me because I always get someone in trouble." She sits back down. Man, where does she get this kind of energy? She seemed so human. So...Normal.

"Who's Uncle Jasper?" I question, still walking.

"He's my uncle." She says Matter-of- Factly.

I laughed, then picked up a rock and threw it at a tree. It skinned the side, leaving a stripped bright mark on the right part of the bark. _Whoops_.

"Well, I know that now. Tell me about him."

_You are going to find out where exactly she lives. How old she is. How many people are in her family. What their names are. What powers they have. _Mary-Ann's voice said in my head.

"He's Aunt Alice's husband. He doesn't really like humans. Sometimes, he stays away from me." She frowned. "It's because I have blood, and Uncle Jasper actually likes blood; human blood. I do too, But I can't have it. EVER. Which I don't weelly understand because I used to have it when I was a baby. People still drink milk when they're older! But now that _I'm _older I can't--"

"Renesmee! Focus." I giggle. Man, can this little girl talk.

"Oh, sowwy. Yeah, well, he's quiet around people he doesn't know. He 'studies them'. That's how he puts it. But he talks a lot. All the time. And he's really funny! Yesterday, he said he pushed Uncle Emmett down the steps which isn't really possible."

"Who's Uncle Emmett?" I ask, trying to stay on subject. Mother's demands last forever. If she wants something, I am not free from her grasp until it's done. That's how it feels, like someone put a heavy blanket over your head and you can't shake it off. It's uncomfortable and annoying.

"My uncle." When Nessie sees my face, she smiled and continued. "Aunt Rosalie's husband. You should meet them all. They're great."

I clapped, suddenly excited. "You think they'd let me!?"

"Yeah, and they can finally stop calling me kwazy!" She was excited too, clapping as well.

"No...I think they'll still think you're crazy, Nessie. You are. You dance all the time but you suck. Like a crazy person." She sticks her tongue out at me, and I do the same.

"You should start eating animals like I my family. Then your eyes turn to gold, and you don't have to look so scary anymore..." She trailed off.

"I can't do anything about that! Animals taste like poo." I make a noise and start climbing a tiny tree. Renesmee did the same, but she hooks her legs from a branch and dangles from it upside down. She takes her two little fingers and makes fangs and makes a hissing noise that sounded quite menacing.

"Ha, what are you doing Ness?" I sit on a branch, amused.

"I'm being a vampire." She tells me, crossing her arms like an 'X' over her chest. "I am Renacula!"

I laughed at her, pointing, giggling so hard I fell out the tree. Landing on my hands, I flipped over until I landed into a bush. Now it's Ness's turn to laugh.

"How would you know animals taste like poo? Have you tasted poo?" She questions me. I shake my head, and Renesmee does a somersault off the tree and lands perfectly onto her feet. She came over and sat next to me, sighing.

"I wish I were like you." She leans onto my shoulder. I start to rub her hair in response.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean I wish I were a vampire!" She throws her hands up into the air, frustrated that I don't understand.

"But...you are." I furrow my brow. She is? Right? I mean she runs fast and all that. But she has a heartbeat and blood running through her veins...

"No, I'm not. I'm a half-breed." She starts to braid my hair, then gives up when she knots it.

"What's that?" I scrunch my nose. That doesn't sound to nice. It actually sounds kind of scary...

"I don't know. Daddy tells me I'm special. But I'm not a vampire. I'm...something else. Different. Weird. They don't tweet me the same. I can do everything they can but they tweet me like I one of Esme's glass sculptures. They tweet me like I'll break if they let me go. That's why I sneak here all the time. They think I'm with Jakey."

We're quiet for a moment. There's nothing I can say.

"My daddy used to tell me I'm special." I whispered.

Renesmee sat up, her face intrigued. "What happened to him? Your daddy."

I don't want to talk about him. But I have to. Renesmee is here, telling me about her whole family, it's only right if I do the same.

"He went missing a few years ago." I swallowed venom that made its way to my throat from Renesmee being so close. "He went out into the woods one day, and never came back." Renesmee patted my legs, and then nodded for me to continue. "They searched and searched and searched, and only found his clothes. They were ripped and covered in blood. They announced him as dead, probably killed by some wild animal." I stood up. "We had his funeral and nothing's been the same ever since. I miss him."

"Aw, Ash." She hugged me. "I lost someone in the woods too, y'know." I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, my teddy bear."

I laughed. Ness has always found a way to lighten the mood.

"What was his name?"

"Joshua."

I stood up. "Really!?" She nodded and gave me a questioning look. "I had an imaginary friend named Joshua, Isn't that weird?"

She stood up too. "I guess so." She looked up at me and frowned. "Hey, do you think you're my imaginary friend?"

I considered that, then I took the stick she was holding earlier, and then poked my arm. "No...I think I'm pretty real." We giggled but were cut short by a thunder-like call.

"_Ashley!" _Mother called. I winced at the sound. That was her dog call to me. She calls, I come.

"Was that...her?" Renesmee stepped back, and she was frightened, it was clear on her face.

"Yeah. I think you should go home, Ness." I warn.

"Why? Maybe I could meet her! Maybe--"

"I think you should go now!" I say when I hear her coming closer.

"Ashley! What's wrong?" She steps closer to me, concerned. Why doesn't she listen? Mother was in my sight range, and that's when I started to panic.

"Run Ness!" She stumbles back a bit, and then starts in the other direction. When I'm sure I know she's far enough, I run to meet Mother halfway in the other direction. She seemed surprised.

"Hello, darling! Was that Renesmee?" She looks past me. "What a conversation we could have! Would she like to talk?" Mother stepped up to walk past me, just a few yards away. A wicked smile came upon her face, the one I've learn not to fear, but the one I know Renesmee should.

"Don't you touch her." I say.

"_Hey hey hey_, little one. You _know _you shouldn't be talking to me like that. I'm old fashion." She slowly crept toward me, and I stepped back. "Maybe I could catch up?" Mother made to run, but I put my hand up, stilled her.

Oh, how I've notice what it feels like to use my powers. I've not very good at it, and I still don't know exactly what I can do, but it feels so _strengthening._ Like something comes over me and forces this hand out, and grabs on to anything that I want, stopping it.

The problem is...it only works for three or four seconds on something really tiny. I've never controlled a whole _vampire_ before.

" Ashley..._let me go." _She commands me. I have to obey, so I did, pulling Mother away from my invisible grasp. When I'm done with my ability, I always feel so...hungry. This is why I try not to use it. I kill when I'm done.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mother's eyes pierce into mine, squinting while she grabs my arm. "You shouldn't have done that."

"I'm sorry." I say quickly. "Please don't... hurt...her." I beg. "Please?"

"I'm not going to hurt _her_, love. I wouldn't want a whole clan coming after us, now would I? But _you'll_ be punished for what you did." She tsked, and grabbed my chin. "You're starving. See what using those powers do? You'll have no energy for days." She looked around, noticing, how I swallowed over and over again.

"Burns, doesn't it?" She sneered. "Like an oven in your throat. I should let you starve. There are no people around here for miles. It'll hurt so bad you won't even make it." She considered for a moment. "I have an idea."

She grabbed my arm and ordered me to follow. It does hurt, the hunger, I couldn't help it. When the smell of a human came upon me, I literally, tried to rip her arm off.

But I failed.

"Patience, little one. I know you're hungry." She said to me. When we approached a house, I gasped in horror of what I saw.

My house.

My true home, where the same old faded blue color was dry and pealing off the side, so welcoming. My hands started to shake when I realized who I was hungry for...my mom.

I looked up at Mother in disgust, but she gave me an eyebrow and nodded toward the house. "_Go on."_ And that was an order.

I couldn't and could see everything. The blinding hunger took over as I came through a window. This wasn't right. But I couldn't stop myself. I looked for her, a longing that was taking me there.

She was in her room, sitting on a chair next to a window looking horrible. Her hair was a mess, her eyes baggy. When she looked up at me, her expression didn't change.

"As-h-h-h-h-hley?" She stuttered. "Why are you up so late?" She questioned me.

"Mommy?" I barely recognized her. She was so thin.

She stood, showing how unhealthy she really was. "Why are you punishing me? Why are you here?" I move forward, wincing as a stinging flash fired through my throat. "You don't exist anymore. That's what _they _tell me. Why do you keep coming to me?" Mommy looked down at the floor and back up at me, tears in her eyes.

I closed my eyes really hard, trying not to hurt her. My whole body was shaking now, and I crept even closer. This was my real mother, and I loved her, I realized. But why isn't she embracing me, holding me and thanking God that I've returned.

She looks...afraid of me. And _they?_ Who's _they?_

Hunger wasn't the dominating feeling. It was confusion. "Mommy!? It's me! Ashley, your daughter!" I stepped closer, to hold her. To hold my mother again.

"Stay back." She said, holding a hand toward me. "Stay away from me you evil thing! Why do you come then disappear? Why do I have to lose you every time I open my eyes! Why do I have to lose _everything?"_

I step closer, desperate for my mom's loving touch. But she gasp in horror when I step into the light. "Mommy, you haven't lost me! I'm real! I'm right here!" I go to hug her, but she jumps away.

"No. No you're not. You're not real. You're dead Ashley! You're gone, and you're not here. You're gone." She sat in the corner of the room. "You're gone, and you're never coming back."

"But I am back! Listen to me!" I shake my head. "Please!"

"She's not listening to you anymore, love." Mary- Ann, _Mother_ says into my ear. "Why should she? She stopped loving you a long time ago."

"No...you don't understand..." I try, but I cough instead. She has to love me. I was her everything when Daddy died. This doesn't make sense.

"Yes I do. Someone stopped loving me. _Him_. And he paid for it. Now she will too." Mother's voice was next to my ear, while my real mother sat in the corner, covering hers.

"I tried to tell you, love. I did. But she needs to go. You know what to do." She told me. "You know what needs to be done."

"You want me to kill my own mother?" I choke out.

"I'm your mother now, dear." She paused. "Kill her."

"But...I can't." The stinging in my throat is back, completely evident, and overpowering.

"Yes, love. You can." I reach my hand out to touch Mommy one more time before Mother ordered me to finish my mom, when someone in the doorway screamed: "Stop!"

A blonde haired woman walked in staring at Mother with hate, her golden eyed flaming. "Mary- Ann!" She screamed.

Mother turned her head and sighed. "Kate! It's been such a long time!"

"Mary, you can't do this. You shouldn't have!" She points a finger at her. "You'll die for this, _they'll _kill you."

"_They'll _never know, unless you tell, you _bitch_." Mother stood. Kate looked down at me, pity in her eyes.

"They'll kill her too, right in front of you." She points at me and I slightly stumble back a step.

Mother gasped. "They won't touch her!" She yelled, and pounced on Kate. I stood back in horror as the two fought, breaking everything in the room. Kate kicked Mother, right into a wall as she smacked her face back.

I heard a sob from behind me, from Mommy, but I couldn't turn. I was to afraid to see her face and I was frozen in place by what was going on in front of me.

After seconds of hits and punches, Kate grabbed Mothers neck, her face in deep concentration. Mother eyes widened as she screamed at the top of her lungs, one that I've never heard before. I may have wished bad things on Mother for the things she's done to me, but I have grown to like her somewhat, not much, but seeing her get hurt...

It was horrible.

I covered my ears, and looked at this woman who was harming her, wanting to stop her some way. But I can't.

"Run, baby! Run!" She screeched before she passed out.

Jumping out the window I ran as fast as my oddly longer legs could take me, flying over rocks and creeks. It was dark, but I could see clearly. Everything felt like cotton when I passed it, ran into it, broke it. But I couldn't concentrate. I had no idea where I was going. I turned behind, yelling in panic when Kate was behind me. She caught up, grabbing my arm.

I tried pulling away, using my powers, but I was so scared. I was frozen. Nothing worked.

"I'm sorry." She simply said.

Then, like being struck by lightening, a electric current flew up my arm and into my head, pounding, ripping and tearing me from the inside out.

And for the second time in my short life time, everything was black.

* * * * * * * * * *

I awoke quickly, and sat up on some little bed. I have no idea where I am. My head stung, but everything was like normal. I wanted to scream Mary's name, call her to come get me, but I couldn't find my voice at the moment. Looking out the window, I noticed snow and trees, trees and snow. Panicking, I closed my eyes and prayed.

_Help me...help me..._

I was hearing voices just down the hall, so I listened in.

"They'll kill her. They'll kill her and all of us too." A man said.

"And what did you expect me to do, Eleazar? Kill the little one? It wouldn't be fair, knowing that it is not her fault she is a immortal child."

"Kate..." He sighed. "Do you want us all to die?" Eleazar said.

I got up off the bed and made my way closer to the voices. I pressed me ear against the door.

"We have to tell them. The Volturi--"

"Will do what they please. They never liked us. If we turn them in and tell, they'll kill us for not running her over to them before taking her here. They'll think we were going to keep her."

She too, sighed. "You're right. What will we do?" Silence.

"Keep her." When I heard Kate's wail of protest, this man named Eleazar continued just as smoothly as he did before. " Mary- Ann will come back for her. Let them deal with _her_. There was no reason for you to intervene." Eleazar said. Silence again. Another sigh. "Ashley...you may come in. There is no need to eavesdrop on a conversation you are welcome to."

I walked in quietly, not making eye contact with the man. He shifted in his seat, then touched my shoulder.

"Kate..." He said, confused.

"Yes?"

"Did you know?" He gives her a look, and she shrugs. "Kate...I...she... Goodness, she's gifted. She's what they've been talking about. All these years. All this time." He said, staring at me.

"What do you mean?" She asked, staring at me too.

"What _do_ you mean?" I questioned, holding my arms as they stared at me.

"This immortal child...is telekinetic. She's what the Volturi has been waiting for. She's Aro's _'profit'._"

* * * * * * * * * *

_Told you to read carefully! Don't worry, she'll be with the Cullen's soon! (Or not.)_

_Trish and Storm._


	6. Chapter 6

_Trish: Thank you everyone who is reviewing. It's like awesome candy to a fat kid :)_

**Storm: I think there's something wrong with Pat, but don't tell her I told you that. ;) Just kidding, she's great. But now on to read the chapter. :)**

_* * *Previously on Child's Play * * *_

_"Did you know?" He gives her a look, and she shrugs. "Kate...I...she... Goodness, she's gifted. She's what they've been talking about. All these years. All this time." He said, staring at me._

_"What do you mean?" She asked, staring at me too._

_"What do you mean?" I questioned._

_"This immortal child...is telekinetic. She's what the Volturi has been waiting for. She's Aro's_ _'profit'_"

* * * * * * * * * *

Telekinetic? Volturi? Aro? Profit? What did all this mean? My head was pounding and everything sounded so far away. If my heart was beating right now I wouldn't be able to hear anything, I'm sure of that. I had so many questions for these strange people, but I didn't trust them. The only thing I knew about them is their names.

Kate. I've realized that I don't like Kate very much, maybe it was the fact that she either killed or tried to kill my only mother I have anymore.

Oh, I can't go back to my real mommy; she thinks I should be dead. I hurt her when I went. I wouldn't be able to do that again. And what if she did kill Mary-Ann? I won't have any mommy. I'll be all alone again.

Renesmee. I could live with her. But, Mary-Ann... Though she's not the nicest mother I still ...

Still what?

Let's count. She kidnapped me, hurt me, changed me into a _vampire,_ makes me kill, try to make me kill my mom, and the list could go on and on.

But oddly, and don't hate me for it, but I'm starting to love her. She's the only other person I can sort of trust, minus Renesmee. I mean seriously! She's very protective, like a mother should be. What my mother should've been and _used_ to be; before I turned into a vampire..

But let's not get into that. Let's get into where I am, and the strangers I'm with.

Eleazar. I don't really know what I think about him. I don't particularly like him but I can't explain why. Maybe the way he talks. Or maybe because he's with Kate and I don't really like her.

But that's not being very fair.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly looking around at the room I was in; it seemed to be the living room. I was standing next to a couch and it had a coffee table in front of it. Beyond the coffee table was a huge flat screen TV that had a black screen, indicating that it was off. The floors where a light hardwood flooring and there was a big fancy carpet in the middle. Next to the TV, on both sides, were big windows that showed only snow and trees, as far as the vampire eye could see. And that's far. I noticed when I walked down the hall from the bedroom that there was a door behind us, probably leading outside or to a garage.

"You're in Alaska, dear." Kate said, smiling but I didn't smile back. I should be home, in Forks, not Alaska.

I want to be _home! _I noticed how serious I was the second I thought that. I wish nothing ever happened to me! I want to be home with my real mommy, eating my grilled cheese again. I want to be able to eat my ice cream! I wish I was never turned into to a vampire! I want to be a normal little girl and act like a seven year old and go to school and be with my human friends. I want my mommy to hug me not run from me. I want none of this. I wish I could go back in time and never go outside and never go after my ball when it went in the woods. I'm so stupid! But my next thought was surprising. Even to me.

_I want to be with Mary-Ann! With my...Mother._

"I want to go home!" I yelled, surprising myself at the volume of my voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that's the best idea. You see, Mary- Ann, she's not good for you. She should have _never _changed you. If the Volturi know she changed you they _will _kill you. They won't think _twice _about it." Eleazar said pacing back and forth in front of me. He started muttering to himself very fast but I caught the words he was saying, "Or _would_they kill her? She has the power they have been looking for for centuries. No, Aro would dare not kill such a person. But it breaks the rules, shes to young too be a vampire. Much too young." He ended with a sigh.

Again I was confused with everything he said. Who are the Volturi? Who's Aro? What would they do? I had millions of questions going through my head but I didn't know if I can trust these people, so I asked a different question, "Can I go back to Mary-Ann?"

"Why?" Kate's question came out meaner then I think it was suppose to. "Why would you want to go back to someone like that?"

"She's my mother now." I said simply and truthfully. I knew now that I had to try to forget about my real mommy and just think about Mary-Ann. She controls me now. I belong to her and forever will.

"She's not nice, honey."

The way she said it...so rudely, was ticking my off. I stood up, angry. "I don't care. I still want her. Now take me to her." I demanded but they were shaking their heads. Right now is when I wish I was Mary-Ann, using my powers to make them do what I say, "Well then I guess she'll have to come and get me." I crossed me arms and closed my eyes, hoping she wouldn't give up on me and come and bring me back.

"If she does come back, she's one lucky woman." Eleazar told me.

"Why would you say something like that?"

"The Volturi. They're going to be going after her _soon_. Forks is a small town and she feeds to much there. They are going to come and find her and either kill her or banish her, but if they find you with her then it _won't _mean good for you, little girl. But that's what will happen if someone tells." Eleazar said still pacing, but faster.

"I don't care." I practically cried. I just wanted to be with someone I loved. And these are not people I love.

"You _would_." He said stopping in front of me and staring at me. It started to make me uncomfortable so I quickly asked a question.

"Could you..." I trail off. "Could you explain what is happening? What's going on, so I don't feel so, ignorant and...stupid."

He squinted his eyes at me, then looked at Kate. She gave a re-assuring nod, and he said: "Ask what you like."

"Who's Aro?"

"A member of the Volturi. What you would call a...king." Eleazar said.

"And who are they? The Volturi, I mean." I could tell I was starting to let my guard down but I didn't know what else to do. I looked out the window, imagining what it would be like to run away, laugh as they try to catch me. I would go so fast, I'd burn a crease into the mountain side with my weirdly longer legs...and then--

"...listening to me?" I look up to Eleazar's concerned face, and nod.

"Yes...yes. Go on." I acted like I was listening to what he said before I dazed out.

"They are like _royalty _of the vampire world. They make the rules, but there is mainly only one: Don't let humans know about you. If you do that, it is instant death at their feet. They don't allow second chances. They know where you are all the times due to their highly skilled tracker Demetri. You would _never _be able to lose him off your trail. It's like you have a radar system attached to you all times if he's tracking you. But alas, no one knows you exist. I'm planning on keeping it that way, for the moment."

I nodded at that information, "And what am I to this Aro?"

He paused for just a moment. A fraction of a second that seemed like hours. The way he looked at me made me feel so vulnerable. He burnt holes through my head with his burning eyes. "You don't know how powerful you are, little girl. You are the only vampire to have the power that you have; the ability to move things with your mind."

"But I'm not good with my powers." I admitted. I can't work them. Maybe I'm not as powerful as they think I am.

"That is why you practice." Kate said and jumped up, "I'll help you."

She reached her hand out and I shook my head furiously, "Come on. It'll be fun." I shook my head again, my eyes wide.

"Kate, stop, your scaring they little one." Eleazar said, touching her shoulder, "Please sit."

"No." She said to him then turned to me, "I mean, please come?" She asked a little more quietly but I shook my head again.

"I- I can-" I stopped. Then smiled. "Sure."

* * *_Many hours later_ * * * *

Two words.

I. Suck.

We were practicing _all day_, under Eleazer's scrutiny. I could only move a pencil, a pillow, and with all my effort, the table, a small table. But when Kate sparked me on the arm with her "gift" (The one she explained to me, apparently, she can send a feeling of electrical currents through your body. Whatever that means!) that I actually froze her. Eleazar concluded that I only use my powers when I feel danger. Like a "defense mechanism."

"Sit down, Ashley." Kate patted a spot next to her on the couch. When I sat, she kneaded my shoulders. "I'm really proud of you."

"For what? I did horribly." I snarl when I think about today's failure, then relaxed slightly by the feeling of Kate massaging my shoulders.

"May I ask you something?" She says with some intensity. I try shaking her off my back a bit, her kneading becoming too tight. I shrugged.

"Do you really want to stay with Mary? We'd love to have you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...you could stay here. There are things you don't know about her. Things that...you shouldn't. It would be safer for all of us if you were to stay here. C'mon, it'll be fun! Up here in the good mountains." When I don't smile, she starts to get a little frustrated.

"Listen. Mary-Ann is a terrible woman. You're doomed if stay with her. Now tell me the truth, love. I don't bite."

"I want to be with Mother."

"Why do you call her that, little one? She's nothing to you but your kidnapper. Stay. No ones forcing you to do anything. You'll be free from Mary's hold."

"I don't--"

I was cut off my the slam of a door against a wall then glass smashing to the ground, "Don't you touch my little girl!" Mary-Ann yelled.

I jumped up onto my feet on the couch. I went to jump for her but I was stopped but a stone iron grip on my waist, "No." Kate hissed into my ear, "You can't have her. You'll get yourself and her killed. You're too immature. You don't think about the consequences." She said louder, to Mary-Ann.

"I am not! I love her! Now give her back to me!" Mary-Ann yelled back.

"Please stop!" I yelled. I was trying to kick against Kate so I could get loose, "I want to be let go." I cried, "I don't want to be here."

"Being with her won't help you." Kate whispered.

"Don't brainwash my little baby!" Mary-Ann came forward and stopped right at the back of the couch, not four inches in front of me.

"Damn it! She's not your baby! She's some depressed humans baby! You took her away from her real mother. If you were a smart person then you would have never taken her. She's not yours, and she'll never be. You know what she is. Keeping her is selfish. But that's expected. You're already so selfish."

Mary-Ann's fierce expression softened into sadness, "You know why I took her." She whispered.

"And you don't think she deserves to know why you took her, out of all the little girls in the world?" Kate asked squeezing my waist.

"I will tell her when I think the time is right, but right now isn't the time to do so." Mary-Ann looked at me sadly.

Yes, I was confused of what they were talking about and I knew it had to do with me and I knew I should be mad, but I couldn't. She was hurting and I could tell. I decided not to say anything about it. At least not right now.

"And when will the right time be? Never? I know how you are Mary." Kate continued. "You never think about the future! You're rash and stupid! Tell her, or are you afraid?"

"I will tell her! And you don't know shit about me, Kate! So back off and hand her over. I don't care if I die. But I know they won't kill her. She's too important."

"I know you well enough. _Sullivan_. Huh. Where'd you get that? You're last name is and will always be, _Denali_." She laughed at Mother's angry face. "They'll kill her. She's a child."

"No. Aro won't do it. I just do." Mother snarled, and nearly ripped the couch in her attempt grab me.

"You don't know Aro enough to know. She has the power they have been looking for for so long but she is also too young to be a vampire." Kate said in a normal tone, trying to calm the conversation down.

"Like you know him anymore then I do? Just hand over the girl or else bad things will happen." Mary-Ann said but Kate shook her head and Mary-Ann narrowed her eyes.

"Mary..." Kate sighed. "All of us vampires know. We all do. Keeping her will only lead to an army of angry creatures. And the Children of the Moon--"

"_Shut up_." Mother warned. "Just shut up, before I command you to tear your own head off." Mother's voice was now confident. She held her hand out.

_"Hand her over. Now!"_ She commanded.

Kate's arm that was wrapped around my waist started to shake and I could tell she was trying to resist it, but in the end she couldn't and let her arm fall to her side. I jumped into the air and into my Mother's arms.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" She asked brushing my hair out of my face.

"Mary-Ann, what happened to you? Ever since that _human _stepped in, you've been so crazed..." Kate stopped when Mother started to push me out the room.

I nodded and we headed for the door, not bothering to close it behind us. She walked off the porch, still carrying me when she stopped and sat me down on my feet, "Hang on." She disappeared into the house again and closed the door behind her. Her voice was muffled but I was still able to hear, "_Don't you ever come near me or Ashley again_. If you do there _will_ be hell to pay. Do you hear me bitch?" I heard no answer so I guessed she only shook her head to the command, "Good." Then the door opened and she walked out, "Lets go home, sweetie." She reached her hand down and I took it slowly. I wondered why she was acting so much nicer then normal. Was it something Kate said to her?

We ran through the woods for a while and I could tell Mary-Ann was getting impatient because she kept sighing every time she had to slow down because she was getting to far ahead and by this time we had let go of our hands.

"Mother?" I asked as I caught up to her again.

"Yes, Ashley?" She asked and I saw her roll her eyes.

"Never mind." She obviously did want to hear me.

"_Tell me."_

I couldn't deny, "What were you talking about? Telling me when the time was right?"

She looked at me sharply. The pain of the look made me visibly wince, "You don't need to know about that. It doesn't make a difference." She sighed once again. "It never made a difference. To anyone." She said it quietly, more so to herself.

I didn't want to anger her more then she was, by what? I don't know. So I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way home and tried to keep up with her as best I could.

_Oooooh, lots of stuff happening! And only on chapter 6? Paaa-lease, you've haven't read anything yet._

_Pat and Storm._


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay usually we update on Thursdays, but us not updating is my (Trish's) fault. I was busy with Real Life and the chap had to wait *sigh... Sorry Guys.**

_Yeah! Blame it on, Pat. :p Just kidding, but here you go. Have fun reading this filler chapter sorta, but it does have a good twist. :)_

**And...on we go.**

* * *_Previously on Child's play* * *_

_She looked at me sharply. The pain of the look made me visibly wince, "You don't need to know about that. It doesn't make a difference."_ _She sighed once again. "It never made a difference. To anyone."_

_I didn't want to anger her more then she was, by what? I don't know. So I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way home and tried to keep up with her as best I could._

"Where are we _going?"_ I asked again. We sat down on some wooden bench in the middle of an abandoned park, the sky a creamy pink with the setting sun.

"We're going to get us some actual _clothes_." She said, slipping little blue sunglasses over my eyes. Yes, we just went hunting. And no, I won't explain. It's not as bad as it was before, I didn't feel as bad about it. It's just as simple as eating animals. Just like Mother says. You eat food like beef and pork, right? Well, I eat human just like that.

Oh, that didn't sound too nice, now did it?

She held out her hand and smiled, and I took it as we entered a small plaza near a tiny town. There was two dress shops, and a Chinese food restaurant that had good smells blowing our way. Eek. And a couple of dollar stores, one obviously having better business than the other.

The owner waved us to come in, a smile on his fat faced telling us we were more than welcome to pick what we wanted. My eyes went straight to a little green dress, one that contrasted with my brown hair, but looked oh- so- pretty. Me. Want. That. Dress.

"Can I have that one?" I pointed at it, the color echoing the grinch like grin that spread across my face. Oh yeah, I'm gettin' it.

"You, my dear, can have anything you want. Do you want to go try it on?" I nodded, and Mother went to go tell the owner I was going to try the dress on. He smiled, but hasn't pulled his eyes away from my bare feet, which was covered in dirt but without a scratch.

"The shoes are over there." He pointed to a little section in the corner of the room. And oh, how those little black shoes shined. Who would have thought I liked buying things so much? Whoa! Look at those red ones! And those sneakers!

"I want them _all_." I say, and Mother frowns at me.

"Sorry, one dress, and one pair. That is if you like shoes. Truly? I don't see the use." Her brown penny-loafer covered feet wiggled, and I smiled.

"The black ones, please." We went to the dressing room in the back, and she helped me slip on the little green dress, and small black shoes. I paid no attention to size, she said it didn't matter. We'd fit anything. The sun in the east came through the little window at the top of the ceiling, and glistened over my skin and through my effortlessly curled hair making me sparkle momentarily. I bought my finger to the corner of my lip as if I were thinking hard.

"What do you think?" I asked, and she pulled a bit at the skirt bottom.

"I like it. Want to get it?" She asks, and I smile.

Mother has been acting a bit different since we got back from Kate and Eleazar. She's been nicer, less aggressive, and hasn't used her gift as much. Mother said that we were never to return, and to run away if she ever came to me. She called it "Stranger Danger."

We walked up to the cash register, and found the old chubby man reading a news paper.

"It's a shame what happens around here," He said, gesturing at the picture on the cover. It read:

**Man **_**KILLED **_**in Own Home. Investigators Find Nothing.**

_On a simple after noon, Greg Franklin life was viciously taken in the living room of his own house, found by his neighbor who happened to live acres away. His son who was currently on a trip to Europe is devastated and seems to be traumatized. Most evidence was burnt from a fire, started from what was suspect was a pipe. This wasn't arson, or an animal attack. Sheriff Swan says: "We've had animal attacks before. This shows no sign of knives or weapons. This could have been done by anything. He was clawed to death, and is what appears to be...bitten. We have no leads." Officers on the scene are advised not to touch a thing, but noticed a gun missing from his mantel piece...._

_"_Imagine being killed in your own house, and nobody knowin' you gone days and days later. Ain't that a shame..." He kept going on.

I looked up at Mother who seemed the same, who just glanced at the newspaper, and back at the man. I looked at the cover page. There showed a huge tree, a tree that reminded me of a dinosaur...

"We'd like this dress please." Mother said kindly.

"That'll be thirty dollars. How would you like to pay?" The man started up a receipt, and raised an eyebrow at Mother.

She chuckled. "I don't plan on paying at all. In fact, _you just offered to give everything to us free, and all the money in that little cash register."_ She stuck her hand out, and the man stacked the bills onto her hand. She smiled, and gestured me along.

"_Oh, and if anybody asks, you didn't have any customers today._" She finished, and we walked out of the store.

She counted the money and gave it to me. I looked at her and she shrugged, telling me she just wanted to take it. I looked at our surrounding, still curious to exactly where we are. I voiced the thought.

"Where are we now?"

"Why? Does it matter?" Mother said, sitting on the bench with me.

_Yes_ "No." I squirmed impatiently in my seat, and she noticed. Mother sighed.

"What is it?" She asked, and I shook my head, she nudged me. "_Do tell._"

"Ah, I wanna go back to Forks to see Nessie." I blurted out, unable to control it. I burrowed my head behind my hair and hands.

"Oh _that girl_ I have yet to meet. What's she like?" Mother placed her chin on her flattened palm.

"She's funny. She talks a lot..." I shrugged, wanting to drop the conversation. "Did you know Kate, and her mate?"

Her red eyes darkened when she looked at me. I flinched a bit, but stayed quiet knowing she won't exactly answer me. So instead, I thought.

That man in the newspaper was my doing. I know it. It's vague, but I know it. _Imagine being killed in your own house, and nobody knowin', you gone days and days later._ Wow, that's a way to make a person feel guilty.

But then again. I'm not a _person_. I'm a _vampire_. And it's not like he knew I was the one that killed him, so I guess he deserves some slack, but still.

"Yes, I do." Mother says suddenly, and I jump, momentarily freezing her. She snarls and I apologize, telling her I can't help it. I should be practicing everyday. That's what Kate told me to do. But I won't tell Mother that. "I did."

"I did know her. And Eleazar's not her mate. His mate's name is Carmen. Okay? Are we done with this? Let's go home." She roughly grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and we started to walk slowing in, what I hope was, the direction of home.

I really wanted to know what made Mary-Ann act like that towards them.

"Oh My God, Ashley!" Nessie ran toward me and threw her arms around my waist. "I thought you went missing! I asked my family to help, but they did a search around the house and all they found was a pile of barbies that I _meant_ to loose. So now they think I'm a waster and a liar 'cause they still don't beweeve you exist!" She breathed hard, still hugging me.

"It's good to see you too." I laughed, and sat down in our usual spots.

"I thought you got kidnapped! I swear, I was gonna go look for you myself. And I did! But Jakey caught me." She pouted then smiles.

"Is that a new dress!? And you're wearing shoes! Oh, you go missing for a few days and get a compweet makeover and I'm here worried sick!" Renesmee placed her hands on her chest and sighs dramatically.

"I'm fine, okay? And who's Jakey?" I pick up a rock and weigh it in my hand.

"Jakey? He's my home-dog." She looks at me, and I shrug, confused. "When will you ever get a chance to meet my family?"

"I don't know." I say honestly. "Do you think they'll like me?" The rock in my hand was crushed to dust when I squeezed. I blew it out if my hands and picked up another.

She shook her head a bit just to brush the hair out her face. "I suppose so. I don't see why not. Well, you're a vampire girl living in the middle of the woods with your mother...but, I think you'd be okay."

I threw the stone into the air, let it twirl in between us for a minute, and drop it onto the ground. Renesmee clapped and picked up the rock again.

"How'd you do that?!" She screeched, and pushed the stone at me. "Do it again."

"Ness..." I start. "You know I have a gift. I haven't shown you yet?" I ask, and throw the rock up in the air.

_Concentrate. Focus._

The rock was still a foot or two off the ground, as we both stared at it. I pointed my finger out, and twirled it in a circle. And the rock did just that. Renesmee and I sat there as the rock rotated around both our heads like we were the moon and the sun. I, pale and monterous, was the moon, and Renesmee, tan and innocent, was the Sun.

"That's so _cool_. All I can do is cweeate 'images'. " She flung her hair out her face. "I need a haircut."

Hmmm..."How can your hair grow?" I ask. "I mean, my hair can't."

"I'll grow up, 'cause I just can." She was still for a moment. "You get taller?" She ask me, but she shook her head before I could answer. "That was a stupid question. If you can get taller, Aunt Alice could. And that's not gonna happen. Nahah. Never."

After a rather awkward moment of silence, Renesmee jumped up, grabbing the floating rock.

"Are you hungry? I am! Wanna hunt with me? I'm not allowed to go alone." Before I could answer, she started running.

I've noticed it's very hard to say no to Ness.

"Yea...yea, I guess I could eat." I stand up, and sniff around. Nothing's appealing.

I follow Ness and notice she's got a little bunny in her hands, and she sickly sucks the life out of it. Gross.

Her skin looks like it got 10 times warmer, and her cheeks start to color.

"That's better." She sighs. "But I prefer human food. It's good."

I raise an eyebrow. "You eat human food?"

"Yup." She says, picking a poor dead rabbit. "I can eat _anything_ I want. It's 'cause I'm special."

"Do you have human food with you?" I ask, curious. She picks through the pockets of her little pink shorts and pulls out a cheerio. She hands the little thing to me, and I snatch it.

"What do you think it'll taste like?" I questioned, eying the little round hoop.

Ness shrugs. "I don't know...a cheerio?" When I don't eat it, she tells me to go on, and do it already.

So I pop it in, and then spit it out. To think I used to like those things!

"Plauuh! That's nasty!" I yell, disgusted.

"No it's not. You just don't have any milk."

"I don't understand! How can you do human things and vampire things at the same time?"

She looks up at the mid-day sky and back at me and helplessly shrugs again.

"We can go ask my daddy!" She said.

"I don't know..." I stood, looked in the other direction. " I don't know what Mother might say."

"She'll be fine!" Ness grabbed my hand. "We can show all of them your gift!" She pulled me along with her, and I hesitated, pulling away from her.

"Renesmee, let go of me!" I try to get out of her grasp, but she grabbed me tighter. I'm not going to hurt her.

"Nah. C'mon, you'll finally meet my family!" She exclaimed, pulling me and making me run with her.

What will mother think!? She'll think I was trying to get away again, and punish me. Probably starve me for weeks!

"Renesmee..." I started to shake my arm, trying to get her to let go of me so I didn't have to follow. I mean, I really do want to meet her family but I don't want Mary-Ann to punish me. I know that might sound selfish, but I'm serious. You don't know what it's like to starve for a week. Been there, done that.

What will mother think...how much trouble will I get? I'm a rouge vampire. Her family will hurt me!

"Renesmee let go!" I push her off of me, and she tumbles on to the ground, grunting when she doesn't land on her feet.

She get back up, with tears and a little scratch on her arm.

And blood.

"Renesmee?" I ask, confused. She has blood. Blood that was dripping out of her cut arm, the one I cut. I could feel my eyes darken, and my hands twitch. Man, how that stuff smelt good. Maybe I could...

No. I couldn't.

"Renesmee, get back!" Her lip starts to wobbled and she opens her mouth. Don't do it...

Ah, but she did. Ness screams at the top of her lungs as the tasty red liquid dripped on the ground. I heard familiar steps behind me, as I stood still looking at Ness.

"Ashley?" She asked, falling on the ground, tears running freely. I wanted so bad to help her, but I know what will happen. Let's just say, I would do the exact opposite.

She got up to come to me, but I couldn't find the strength to go to her. Oh God, I gotta get away!

But before I could, something big, like a bear, shot out of the woods and neared Ness, growing. Renesmee yelped, and stood and backed away from the brown haired giant wolf. I looked at it, and it's shiny golden eyes looked back at me, as if he understood what I was, what I was doing.

It snarled at me, and got ready to pounce, and when it did, I put out my hands, in front of my face, and looked up. The huge thing was still, in the air, not moving, but floating. I stepped back, and looked at Ness. She wasn't moving either. Leaves that were falling from trees were still. Everything around us was still, as if time had froze.

What's going on?

I looked at my hands that were still up in the air, then looked back up at the wolf. No, this isn't happening. I could never move anything bigger then a table, but a horse sized wolf? No, it's just a dream. I looked at my hands again and I swore I saw an invisible ray of my power, or something. I don't know what you would call it, but I saw it.

Nothing moved. The breeze even stopped. I breathed hard and everything came back to life, the air feeling like it was moving again. I looked up at the wolf that looked as if it was drained of energy, fall to the ground, and quickly got back up after I dropped it from my force.

"Renesme --"

"Ashley!" Mother, who I heard coming, snatch me up at the waist as the bear-thing growled and howled. It attacked Ness, throwing her on its back, probably taking her away, forever.

Mother continued to run in the other direction, away from them and the bear thing knocked down everything in its path. I was scared, and I was shaking.

"Mother! We have to go back for her!" I clawed at her hands so she'd let me go, but she only held on tighter.

"Ashley. _Stop_. _Relax_, love." She told me soothingly.

And with all my might I tried to ignore the feeling, but I couldn't. I ran over my body, and I relaxed myself with a sigh. You couldn't fight Mother that way.

"We have to go back for her..." I pleaded, still over Mother's shoulder. "Please..."

If only I could cry. If only, if only.

And before we made our way back to the house, I searched the woods a final time in hope to find Ness.

I didn't and I started sobbing on Mothers shoulder as she ran through the woods. I lost my best friend today.

_So....if you don't know what the bear thing is...FAIL_

_Patty and Stormie :)_

_And....press the review button! More reviews=the meeting of the Cullens!_


	8. Chapter 8

Pat: You don't even have to scream. I'm soooooo sorry that we haven't updated. It's MY fault. Some idiot centuries ago created FINALS, which involve endless studying, And I probably STILL got B's on all of them. Sowwy! Enjoy the Chapter!

Storm: Yeah, I hate finals, too. Ugh. At least I'm done. :) Here's the chapter!

Chapter 8

_* * * Previously On Child's Play* * *_

_And before we made our way back to the house, I searched the woods a final time in hope to find Ness._

_I didn't and I started sobbing on Mothers shoulder as she ran through the woods. I lost my best friend today._

_Mother was running through the woods still with me in her arms since I gave up with moving. The only thing moving was my mouth, "Nessie." I whispered for the millionth time, unable to say anything else. "Nessie."_

_I can't believe what I did. I shoved my friend, I felt like drinking her blood. I let the big wolf take her away and I didn't do anything. I just looked at the thing as it took off with her on its back._

Why didn't I do anything! I must not be the friend I thought I was. I knew I was a monster, but, but not this! I feel like a killer. Wait, I am a murderer, but the worst kind. I helped kill my best friend.

I looked up into the dark purple sky, "I'm sorry, Nessie."

Mother seemed to twitch when I said her name again. Ever since that current incident, Mother has been a twitchier, constantly looking behind her and all around. She's also very annoyed with me, for a reason I can't really explain.

"Ashley. You can stop that now." Mother said as she slowed to a walk and sat me down. "There was nothing you can do. She was a little human, worthless and weak. You couldn't save that half-breed if you wanted to. Did you even like that…thing?" She asked and I stayed quiet. I didn't even want to talk.

"Yes. I did. She was my best friend."

Mother clicked her teeth and snorted. "Not anymore."

She walked ahead of me and opened the door of the dark house but turned around and looked at me sharply, "Go sit on the couch and watch TV. Leave me alone." She demanded, but she didn't use her power on me.

I rolled my eyes, but made she didn't see me, and walked into the house. I walked through the kitchen into the living room and looked around for the remote. I haven't touched the television since I got here, didn't even know it worked, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to use one.

"Where's the remote?" I asked into the kitchen because that's where I thought she was, but her answer came from the bedroom down the hall.

"Didn't I tell you not to bother me?" She yelled. "How would I know where it is?" She asked, not letting me answer her first question.

"Sorry." I whispered. I went back to looking for the remote. I stuck my hand between the cushions but found nothing but a penny. I bent down on the ground and looked under the couch.

Nothing again.

I stood back up and put my hands on my waist. Okay, if I was a remote where would I be? Would it be next to the TV? I walked next to it and looked all around it but found nothing. I walked back to the couch when I heard a crunch.

I looked down and right there, under the rug, was what I was looking for. I lifted up the rug and there was the remote, now in pieces. Why would it be under the rug in the first place?

I picked it up and quickly ran into the kitchen to depose of the plastic. I walked back into the living room looking as innocent as possible in case Mary- Ann was in there.

How to get the TV on? Hmmm...

And like a light bulb brightly shining over my head, and gestured my hand toward the television. And it turned on. Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

_"Next, a robbery that wasn't an actually a robbery. How is it possible?"_ a man voice rang out. I was never interested in the news, so I bought my hand up to turn it off but stopped when it showed a picture of me and Mother and the fat man handing the money to us so willingly, from the other day.

I stood froze in spot. What do I do? Get Mother? "Uh? Mother?" I asked as the commercial went on.

"What do you want, child? Didn't I tell you not to bother me?" She yelled and showed up at the corner of the hall.

"I'm sorry, but this is important. The news." I pointed to the TV. A commercial about the world's cheesiest cheeze-o's were on and Mother looked at me incredulously.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently, "This better be good." She said and watched as the commercials played through.

Finally the news came back on and I sighed. I could feel the tension in the air and it was driving me crazy with anxiety.

_And in other news, there was a fire at the new restaurant_... What!

Where was the other stuff they would say? The stuff they said would come after the commercials? What happened to TV? What happened to simplicity!

"Wait. It's going to come on." I pleaded with her. "Just wait."

"Ashley, I love you sweetie," She paused, "But I hate when people play games with me. Now, this time, do not bother me, unless you believe it's of the utmost importance." She stormed out of the room. How could I get her to come back out?

Then, guess what came up about three seconds after Mother left?

Yep, you guessed it...

_"A robbery that wasn't an actually a robbery. Today at the strip mall there was a strange happening_..." I turned up the volume, to a level that Mother couldn't ignore. _"There was what you can't even call a robbery_," they showed a fuzzy black and white surveillance tape that showed me, Mary-Ann and the guy. The guy behind the counter was handing us money that he got from the cash register.

_"The man, Ray Thornton, has not given the police anything about this case. He said that all day he did not have any customers, which police know is a lie, due to the surveillance. The police asked everyone in the area to keep an eye open for these two people. One is a small child, about nine or ten years of age. She was wearing a green dress and black shoes. Her hair was a brown color, but we have nothing on eye color because of the sunglasses they were wearing. The woman, estimated age is 32 and height about 5' 8". She had on a red dress and had no shoes. Her hair color was brown and, again, her eye color is unknown. So, please contact the police if you catch a sitting of these two people."_

"Oh, no." I whispered and looked behind me because I sensed a presence behind me.

Mother stood there shock, "How could I let this happen?" She whispered silently. There was a pause, "Shit!" She screamed, scaring me and causing me to leap away. "I don't care about them knowing who we are; they'll never find us of course. But there is no reason we should be fugitives."

I literally wanted to scream. This was beyond frustration. For one day, one day, could we have peace? It seems as if everything was going so fast. Something with my powers, Renesmee, and tons of questions unanswered. Especially that animal.

"What was that thing?" I asked out loud into the quiet room, minus Mothers feet on the hard wood floor. She suddenly paused.

"We need to worry about other things." She gestured toward the television. "We'll talk about it later, Ashley." Mother turned around, as if saying that would officially end the conversation.

"No."

It was a surprise to me. I didn't even hear the word and I didn't register that it even came out of my mouth. Even though I knew I said it, my voice didn't sound much like mine.

Mother turned on her heels, her face surprised. "Excuse me?" She asked raising her eyebrows.

I took a deep breath and said it again, "No."

And in a heartbeat-one that I don't have-Mother rushed over and grabbed my face. Her face was unrecognizable. All the anger on her face and her sudden black eyes made her look like a different person, and the way she looked at me, and I wasn't even sure if she knew who I was.

"You'll never say no to a command ever again, Ashley. Do you understand?" The grip on my face tightened and I cried out.

"Alright..." I groaned out again when she squeezed. "Alright."

Mother snatched her hand away, and then blinked a couple of times. When she looked me in the eye, she frowned and sat on the floor with me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"I want to know what took away my friend." I paused then added, "Please."

"Are you sure?" She asked, touching my arm. She was suddenly gentle with me, a complete foil with the anger she just targeted.

She sighed and scooted closer to me. I slowly scooted back over. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her so I was right up against her side.

"You know I love you baby, right?" I nodded, knowing that was the answer she wanted, "Well, I don't want you hurt. So, please, if you ever see one of those things run in the opposite direction as fast as you can and run right to me. Don't look back." She squeezed me and kissed the top of my head.

"Why?" I asked leaning my head on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of mine. "Why can't you just tell me what they are?"

"Because sweetie, they are vicious. All they want to do is kill. And they only kill vampires, and it's better if you never encounter a Child of the Moon."

"A what? I don't mean to be rude Mother, but this is quite hard to understand."

"How can I explain this to you? They are out to kill us, to terminate us. Children of the Moon don't believe we are as superior as they are. They value human life and kill us in return. They are no good. I want you to believe me when I say that. The thing is disgusting, and infective. They are humans that transform into werewolves, but they lose control easily and when they do it's not pretty. Some even eat humans themselves, which is probably why they took your little half-breed away, she probably reeked like human."

"But..." I paused.

"But what, honey?" Mother urged in a soft voice.

I decided what the heck, "But Nessie's not all human, and she doesn't eat human food that much." Mother looked at me and I continued, "She drinks blood, but animal blood, her whole family are-"

"Vegetarians, like the Denali coven."

"Vegetarians?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Later. Please proceed."

"Yeah, her whole family does it. But she said that she can eat whatever she wants. She said she can do that because she's special, that's what her daddy says."

"Her father?" Mother asks, but I'm not listening.

_'It's because you're special, Ashley'_... I suddenly heard my father saying.

He gave me a bike with training wheels and I started riding it the first time I was on it. He told me that happened because I was a special little girl.

I was going to bed and he was reading me a story, with mommy sitting next to me. He finished my favorite story, Little Red Riding Hood, and he kissed me goodnight, _'Goodnight my special girl' _he said.

We were outside and he asked me to get the paint from the shed. He followed me and located it. I remember being incredibly stubborn, refusing to let him help me pick it it up, struggling._'Are you sure you don't need help, baby?_' He would ask while taking a step closer, He laughed but backed away when I swatted at him. I picked it up with both hands and it was swinging between my legs. I did a waddle and slowly walked out of the shed. As soon as I was out of the shed I dropped it down and looked up at him, telling him he could get it the rest of the way. He opened it and showed me. I looked in the paint can to find that it was empty, and that all the effort was wasted in the weight of a vacant can. He laughed and picked me up. _'You're my special little munchkin,._' he said and threw me over his shoulder, and I would laugh and kiss his cheek. _'Ash..._'

"...ley? Ashley? Ashley, what's wrong?" Mother snapped me out of my memories.

"Sorry. But, yeah, so she's not completely human. I don't think the...Child of the Moon would want her." I said quickly, to cover up my blank out. Deep down, well, more like right on the surface, I wanted to cry at the great memories with the father. All the laughs we had, all the hugs, and kisses. I had a good life with my father and I missed that good life. I might have only been with his for five years but he was still my dad, and we had good times. Of course, being a vampire and no tear production help, but I was also getting good at hiding my feelings now.

"Well, she is still a half-breed. Still partly human. Probably has cold blood." Mother seemed to rest on the floor, something that is obviously impossible, because no matter how long we rest, we're still filled up with incredible energy.

"But she's not cold. She's rather warm, like a human. And she's not dead, more soft and squashy. She has a heartbeat like a hummingbirds wings. And she also bleeds like a human. I accidentally pushed her and she was bleeding and that's when the werewolf came around."

"I know how a half breed works, Ashley. I've seen one before, I've seen immortal child after immortal child, too."

Before I make her continue, she looked at the television and gestures to me to turn it off. I move my hand, and it does.

"Stay out the woods for a while. Don't leave me sight range. I don't want you hurt at all, not by those things." It wasn't a command, just said.

"Okay." I whispered and thought about the werewolf and Nessie. If they eat vampires, Nessis's...but if they eat humans, she's...but she's both, so...

"So, Nessie's...gone?" Asking out loud was much harder then asking in my head.

"I'm sorry." She looked at me sadly.

See, there's not all bad in her.

"I love you, Sweetie." She pulled me into a hug and I returned it, squeezing her waist. And I think it was more for comfort then actual love.

"I..." I wanted to say it, but it just won't come out.

She hugged me for a few more seconds, "What about those cops?"

I sat there, my head still on her shoulder, and sighed, "I don't really know. I was thinking that maybe we could, like, get someone to just return the money? Or maybe just like take it to the police and apologize? We don't really need it..." Something told me that Mother would be totally averse to the idea, but maybe she'll trust my judgment just once.

"Are you crazy, child?" She asked standing up, "We can't go into the human traps. Unless you want to march in there and massacre everyone in that room because you want to return money, we're not leaving this house."

I told you so.

"Oh, okay. What do we do then?"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

I thought we were the smarter species? Yeah, we are soooo much smarter, that we can't decide whether we should stay fugitives, and hide in the house from some vampire-hating oversized-dog. I rolled my eyes.

"Sooo, how do you get rid of a Child of the Moon?"

She sighed and slipped back down to the floor. "You don't. Not by yourself, you can't. Some powers can't work on Children of the Moon. Mines does, but I doubt yours does."

"They do!" I nearly yelled. "I didn't even try and I stopped him!"

Mother smiled and patted my head. "Have you been practicing?"

I nod quickly, and remember Kate telling me it was very important to practice. I'm actually starting to remember a couple of things from that day. Things -that I guess- I was trying to forget.

_'This immortal child...is telekinetic. She's what the Volturi has been waiting for. She's Aro's profit.'_

"Mother… Who exactly is Aro?" I ask. Mother's head snaps up and she looks at me, stuttering. She doesn't answer. It was a simple question, I wasn't looking for her to have such a surprised reaction.

_'A member of the Volturi. What you would call a...king.' _I could practically hear Eleazar saying, like he was standing right in front of me again.

"Will he hurt me?" I asked, and Mother was just as speechless.

_'They'll kill her. She's a child!' _Kate had screamed.

"Mother!" I shake her, and she grabbed my hands.

_'You don't know Aro well enough to know.'_

Finally, she gave in. She pulled my hands off of her and set them down. She looked me in the eye, then dropped her gaze  
"He…" Mother seemed to swallow as if it hurt. "He was probably my best friend in the whole world." She whispered.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Alright! Correct Storm!

Yet again, it is my fault for this being so late...but don't fret. You know what hides for you in this chapter...

* * * Previously on Child's Play * * *  
"He…" Mother seemed to swallow as if it hurt. "He was probably my best friend in the whole world." She whispered.

Chapter 9

"Wait, what?"

"He would still be, if I wasn't so stupid." Mother stood up and walked over to the window. The evening sky shinning through and making her face glow because of how close she was to the window. While I, further from the window, and right under the chandelier, was not glowing, "If I wasn't such an idiot." She whispered, as if she was talking to some at the window.

I really don't understand. Not at all. Mother looks as if she wants to cry- I could tell from the reflection though the glass- and I'm sitting here, oblivious to what just happened. I barely know who the man is, and Mother looked like she just died—again. Through the reflection I could see her eyes, a deep black color. Her lips, set in a deep frown, her eyebrows pulled together.

"What did you do?" I asked and Mother snaps out of her reverie. It was a bit startling, actually.

"You don't need to know, and you don't want to know." Mother grabs my arm and looks me in the eyes._ "Never ask me about it, ever."_

Have I ever said what is feels like to be under Mother's command. It's as if some thick, wool blanket covers your entire body, super cold and heavy. And until mother says otherwise, the feelings stays, lurks and pulls at you until your shoulders hurt. Mother releases me when she pleases, and it's literally as if she's lifting some weight off your shoulders. But...I feel as if the small commands are stacking up. Sometimes, I don't even notice that I don't do some things. Once, she told me not to play with dust, since I was running my finger across a dusty cabinet at someones house. The someones house that not 5 minutes before that I drained of her life. I didn't touch any dusk on purpose for nearly a week, and the command wore off eventually, but it was a good month or so till it did. It's extremely frustrating, and I can't do anything about it.

It's not so bad listening to a command. Your body just does what she says, it's the fact that I can still think of what _I _ want to do. She tells me to do one thing and I will do it, but my mind is screaming at me to do it my way. _That's _the killer part of her power.

If she told me to step into a fire right now I would. My body would make me but my mind would be screaming at me to stop and get out.

Taking off the shoes Mother bought for me a while ago, I started staring out the same window- from the couch- Mother was looking out of. I took my now small shoes off my larger feet and threw them to the floor. The shoes falling to the floor would be the last noise that would sound in the room for a while.

It seemed like hours of silence. Like we haven't moved for hours. In reality, it was only in a couple of minutes, but the tone of the room made it feel like ages.

Instead of doing anything about it, I sat on the couch and watched night fall. It was extremely dark now, but I could see everything just fine. What I wanted to do was look for my best friend. What I wanted to do was find her. And tell her how sorry I was. How much I didn't mean to push her down. It wasn't my fault that Mary-Ann didn't let me feed in a while, then, though. I wouldn't bring this on Mary-Ann though. I already told Renesmee enough bad stuff about her. She doesn't need to know that she 'starves' me too. I'll just say that I never got around to it.

Ugh, Renesmee I'm so sorry. I really hope you forgive me.

I looked up at Mother though the window, my eyes pleading. I knew she could see me too. I could see her eyes focusing on me though the reflection.

And still, she didn't move. Didn't move an inch. The only thing moving was her eyes, as they drifted back to the outside world.

Her face hasn't changed, her posture was still stiff. It was torture, sitting here and doing nothing. It was terrible. I was thinking of just running for the door. But I knew, before I even tried, that it was a lost cause. I tried doing that so many times before when I was younger, stupider. I may be a little taller, by a few inches, and I may have longer legs, but Mary- Ann could easily out run me in a heart beat. She would be _at least _a half a stride faster than me, if not more.

Mother suddenly moved, making the room come back to life. She sighed, but said nothing. She did it a couple of times now, and I stopped caring maybe an hour ago. How'd it get like this? When I finally get enough courage to ask her to snap out of it, she raises a hand.

"Go."

I looked up and raised a brow. She doesn't mean... "Wh-" I go to ask. Did she see my pleading? She had too; I'm sure it was plain in my eyes.

"I know you're tired of being cooped up in here. I know you want to look for your friend. Go." Mother started to walk out of the room. "Go for as long as you like. I won't stop you."

"I don't understand, what if I don't come back? What if I get lost or something?" I stood up, walking toward to exit. I was in denial that she was actually letting me go, but I also wanted to go so bad.

"You won't get lost. You will come back...And if you run," Mother turned just a bit to get her point across. "...I'll find you."

Another heavy feeling of command draped over me, this time more powerful than any other. It's official. I will return to her, and I will not run. Damn.

I looked down at my dress, looking a bit smaller than it did when I got it.

"Okay." I answer. "I won't be long." I jumped out the entrance of the small cabin, feet still bare. I started to run, when Mother stopped me.

"And, Ashley?" I stopped and turned. "I love you."

I smiled in her direction, but she did not return it. So instead of standing there and staring at her very red eyes, I ran, in search for my friend.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
I walked around, searching for some kind of clue of where she could actually be. Where would a thing like that take her? A cave? A hole?

How would I know?

Who knows, maybe she is already dead and this is my feeble attempt to find her. I might get myself killed while looking for her... Wouldn't that be something good.

I walked up to our meeting spot, looking at the imprints in the groups and the sharp scratches we accidentally got on trees. I cleared my soar throat, and flung my hair out of my face.

This is my fault.

If I wasn't some hungry monster that fed on anything that moved, Renesmee would be right here, laughing and playing with me. I'm such an idiot.

Focus! Where did he take her? What direction? I looked at where I stood, trying to remember. He took her the other direction, which in this case, is West. Eying this brownish paw print the size of three of my hands, I did what my instincts told me to do. I...sniffed it.

Recoiling, I started to cough and blow out of my nose. That had to be the most disgusting smell I have ever smelt in my life. I wiped at my face, trying to get all traces of the smell off and away from me, swatting the air.

Though I've done everything to get it away, the smell stayed, lurked. It even seemed to go west, like a trail of smelly garbage.

For some odd reason, I start to follow it, as if it would lead me to Ness. I kept walking, then I started to run. The unattractive scent went on and on, and I felt the swell of hope start to rise. I could find Renesmee. I could really get her back.

And after what seemed like maybe another half an hour, I kept running, and running. The thick of the trees started to run out, and the sun was really starting to show. I didn't care...who would? I kept running, the scent of the animal getting stronger, and the amount of trees starting to slim down, until there were barely any here.

The scent was way stronger, and I wasn't in the woods anymore...I was...

At the beach?

I looked around, the smell of the animal everywhere. The sun was out, shining brightly, which doesn't happen too often. My skin was sparkling, but I was too in awe to notice.

I've never been to the beach before.

The sand was a dark, deep brown, and the water looked cold and hard. I stepped out of the last of the woods, on to the sand which reeked of the animal Mother called the Child of the Moon. I ran on the beach side, in hope to find her. Nothing. I turned, looked behind me, near rocks and shrubs. Nothing.

I started breathing unnecessary breaths, panicking. Where could she be? I stopped behind quite a large rock, where is casted a huge shadow, covering the sun a yielding my sparkles.

I plop down on the warm sand, considering giving up. I mean it led me here! She should be right here!

Unless...

"Hey!"

I turn around, and some dark man stood maybe twenty feet away. I could smell him from here. He had the same smell of the animal. The one that took my friend. I took some steps back, when he took a few forward.

"Hey! Wait!" He called. I stepped back again, tripping over some large rock. I didn't fall, but shattered the rock in the process. When the man got close enough to examine my face, he gasped, and stepped back.

"Wait...you're a...you couldn't be..." He pointed, confused. I started moving back, and the sun caught my skin. Rainbow diamonds shone out, into his face, onto the ground. The man gasped again, agog. "Jesus Christ! Sam!" He yelled and he started quivering; vibrating.

And I ran. Thank God I couldn't get tired. I ran as fast as my stumpy legs could take me. And further. I ran faster than I think I ever could, when I started to hear something behind me. I know I've past the cabin where Mother waited, but I couldn't think. I wasn't even breathing. The only thing I was aware of was my legs carrying me away from the monsters behind me.

All I knew was that thing was probably chasing me. I knew that they hate vampires. I know that it'll kill me. Mary-Ann told me. She said to stay away from them. That they are bad news. She told me that if I ever see one to run and that is exactly what I'm doing.

They are vicious. All they want to do is kill. And they only kill vampires...

I suddenly screamed, still terrified of what exactly would happen next. I heard them coming closer, and closer... They were gaining on me so I did what I could think of in a split second.

I jumped behind a large tree, and crouched down, holding my head in my hands. What could I do?

And then again, that feeling washed over me, and I could hear nothing. I stood up, and looked around again. Sure enough, everything was still again. I ran my hand through my hair, looking only a few feet away. I saw two of them this time, frozen, in mid-air. Yet again nothing moved. It was like the first time. The first time I froze a Children of the Moon in mid air, when he came to get Renesmee. Having then froze there brought back the memory of the day and all I wanted to do was forget that day.

I kept running while they were frozen. I was hoping I could run away from the memory. I looked behind, and they weren't moving. I shook my head, trying to clear my head when a laughed rang out.

Wait...that wasn't...

The laugh rang out again, and it was unmistakable.

Renesmee!

I ran toward the beautiful sound, until I walked up to a huge house, seeing her bronze hair. Relief flood through me when I saw her, playing in her back yard with some toys, smiling. She looked fine, not a scar on her. I rush toward her, seeing her eyes go bright when she spotted me.

"I'm so sorry, Renesmee, I really am!" I stumbled over my words, trying to get them out. I couldn't move. I was stuck where I was. A little by fright that the monsters were behind me and by the shock that Renesmee was actually alive and standing right in front of me, "Please forgive me."

"Ashley?" She asked, dropping her toys and totally ignoring my apology. Then I realized that she probably didn't hear me because I spoke so softly. "Ashley?"

"Yeah. It's me." I said, still whispering, when she ran and hugged me. I was incredibly hungry, but I didn't even notice. I was not going to let hunger get the best of me around Renesmee. No, not this time. "Are you alright?"

"I'm great!" She screeches. "But they won't let me out the house. They found out Jakey takes naps when he's supposed to be watching me. And it's not fair! I can't go see you anymore! They're so mean."

"Your parents?" I ask, sitting down.

"Yes! Who else?" She suddenly gasps. "You can meet them now!"

"Renesmee...I don't think they want to meet me. I'm all messy. Look at my dres-" And my eyes.

"It doesn't even fit you! Have you put it in the washer too many times? I did that once. All my clothes were too small. But usually they are. 'Cause I grow fast. Mommy says I grow all the time...but I can't tell. I can't tell at all." Instead of continuing, She just plays with her dolls, and hands me one.

I missed her. I was so scared I'd lost her. And I lied to her way to many times.

I heard a female voice inside the house, and a claps of hands. "Renesmee! It's time for breakfast!"

Ness turned to me and stuck out her tongue in a grimace. "Coming! Let's go..." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me in. I was weak with hunger, so at the moment she was stronger than me, resulting in her just shoving me right through the door.

I walked in, and man, was this house beautiful. I've never seen anything like it. The house was huge to start with. I thought the cabin was a pretty big house, but looking at this, it makes it look like a cardboard box. This place is a mansion. They have tall ceilings that are like 30 feet tall, white walls reaching up to the top. On the west the whole wall was covered in a big glass window. It looked like it would never end, the glass, and I wondered if it went up the whole side of the house. In front of us was a huge spiral staircase. And to the left I could see a door way, "Everyone's in the kitchen."

I raised a brow. "But they don't eat."

Renesmee shrugged. "They like to watch me eat. That's just something they do..." We finally got there and it was as if I could feel my dead heart beat. Something in my throat was boiling up, as if I wanted to throw up. The truth was, I was scared.

What would they think of me?

We were just a few feet away from the kitchen entrance, when I started to shake. I could hear the casual chatter, and the silent breathing of those who weren't.

"Hi everyone! Meet Ash!" Ness announced jumping around the corner of the kitchen. I followed her slowly, taking my time to get around it. A simple gasp, a broken plate and then...

Silence.

Like dead silence.

Like, really dead silence.

I didn't do that, did I? No...I didn't. I had to check, to make sure my scariness didn't make me just freeze her family.

A brown-haired woman rushed over and grabbed Ness, taking her to the other side of the room. It was so quick that I couldn't hardly register it. A blonde man, stood with his eyebrows to his hair-line, completely in shock, started over to me and warned everyone in the room not to have any sudden movements.

I can't look that bad. I mean, I guess my eyes are really black from not feeding. And my dress comes only to my mid thigh. It might be a little filthy, too, from the lack of washes. Okay, to be truthful, my dress was never washed, but that's because Mary- Ann doesn't have washer. My face is probably a little grimy... Alright, I just look down right horrible.

A really big man with huge muscles and black hair scoffed and shook his head. "Ashley? You mean to tell me that she's real? Edward, you told us she didn't exist!"

Edward, the one the large man referred to, was rubbing his temple. "Well, she's real, Emmett. Damn." Edward, who I'm pretty sure is Ness's dad, ran his hand through his hair, hair that's the same color as Renesmee's. He looked over to her, and sighed. "Why didn't you tell us, baby?"

Speaking of Renesmee', she wiggled out of the woman's grasp, and started toward me. "I did tell you! I told you all the time!"

"Renesmee! Get back!" The woman grabbed her arm, and stole Ness back. I started to breathing hard. This isn't right. They're looking at me like a...threat.

"Bella. Relax, please." The blonde man said, stepping toward me. "So you're what the big fuss was about." He smiles, but I saw something really dangerous about him. I step back, but can't help but to stare into his very golden eyes.

I nod, unable to do anything else.

"Ashley, is it?" Nod. "You look extremely tired." Nod. "Where are you from?" Shrug.

"She's from the woods! I told you that!" Renesmee says, when a blonde woman walks in. Bella, the woman holding Ness, who might be her mother, tells her to hush.

"What the hell?" says the blonde lady who just entered, looking around. Emmett shrugs, and tells this woman called Rosalie not to say anything just yet.

"I'm Carlisle." The blonde me points to himself, saying it slowly as if I could not comprehend. "I'm nearly 364 years old. How old are you?"

I squint my eyes. I know people like him. I'm not stupid. "I'm eight."

"Wow! Aren't you all grown up! If I saw you, I would thought you were ten, or perhaps eleven..." He turns, and gives Edward a sorrowful look. Edward walks over, looking a bit upset, and stood next to this crouching Carlisle.

He continued raising his eyebrows. "Do you know what we are?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid." I say. "I'm a vampire." I kind of regret giving the attitude I just did, but I can't help it. I can't let my guard down around these people I hardly know. They may be Renesmee's family but they aren't my family.

"Aren't you smart! Why don't you come with me?" He held out his hand, still crouched low to the floor. I hear whispering all around the room, almost like a buzzing sound. It became annoying like a headache, when Carlisle gave Edward a look again.

Edward grabbed at me, but I moved away from his touch. "Don't touch me." I growled slightly.

Carlisle gave me a reassuring pat. "We just need to get you away from here. There's a human in the house."

"I won't hurt Ness." I say. "I was looking for her. I won't hurt her." Because I already did and I don't want to do it again.

Carlisle nodded gravely. "You lost her?" Nod. "You must have been worried." Nod. "And hungry."

...nod.

"You know, small vampires like yourself tend to lose control when they're hungry. You may, a very high chance you will, hurt her. We can help." When he gave me another reassuring pat, and I flinch at the sudden motion.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Edward here will just escort you out, and I'll call an old friend of mine..." His sentence trailed off and I stared at Carlisle. He was looking at me, as if he was looking into my soul. I wondered what he found. Maybe it's his power. He can see how you are, what you did.

And again, Edward reached for me. So I did what I do best. I froze him.

Which may have been a mistake, because I only stilled Edward, but not everyone else. Everyone thought I was a treat and crouched low. Carlisle backed away a little and did the same.

"Edward!" Bella gasps, and tried to shake him out of it. But she can't, because I'm the only one who can change him back. "Carlisle! What did she do! Change him back!" She yelled at me. More like a snarl.

Carlisle looked at me hesitantly, and softly asked, "Could you change him back?" When I don't do anything, he adds, "Please."

Reluctantly, I slowly bring him back. Intrigued, Carlisle examined him, looking to see if everything was okay. To see if I didn't 'damage' him.

"Christ." He murmured. "If you are not too fond of my son, would you like to come with my wife, Esme," He pointed to an auburn haired woman with the identical eye color as his. Esme waved, smiling as brightly as she could. "She happens to be more friendly, and would love to meet you."

"I'll take her." Said a smaller woman, maybe only a couple feet taller than me. "I'm Alice. And this..." She pulled over a tall blonde man, "...is my husband, Jasper." She turned to everyone in the room, and turned back to me, eyes sparkling. "Why don't we all introduce ourselves? This all seems a bit rude, and you must be really overwhelmed." Alice gives her husband a pointed look, and he nods.

Suddenly, I relax. I can't help it either, though I'm trying to brace myself to run away, I sit onto the floor, my body at ease. As Alice said, everyone lined up to introduce themselves, and I couldn't do anything about how calm I was feeling.

I looked at Jasper for a little. He was... interesting but scary. He was tall and blond and beautiful. But that wasn't what stood out on him. It was crescent moon shapes all over him that was that interesting but scary part. I could tell that all those scars had an important play in his life at one point.

Bella calmed down considerably as Edward assured her he was fine. "Isabella Marie Swan Cullen." She said then added, "I like your name." She said all this while avoiding my eyes.

Edward walked up to me. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Nice to meet you, Ashley." He doesn't touch me, my guess is that he fears that it'll happen again. But even if he did I wouldn't have taken his hand.

I don't like that feeling.

Emmett, the large one walked over with a huge smile on a face and a raised eyebrow. I suddenly feel comfortable. "McCartney. Emmett McCartney. Pleased to meet you, cutie. " I smiled. If I were able to blush, I think I would. "This is my wife, Rosie."

"Rosalie Lillian Hale." She corrected. I got an up close look at her face, and my breathe flew out. She was beautiful, and I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. "Hi sweetheart." She said admirably. "I think I might like you." She whispered. "Don't worry about grumpy ass Edward here. He's always like that."

She stood back, somehow fitting in with the picture. The Cullens looked like a united front, completely in charge as they all looked down on me in complete surprise and wonder at the same time. I gasped, they all had the same golden eyes, that smothered into mine. It felt as if they weren't dehumanizing me, not seeing my as a creature or some sort of disgusting monster. But a person I thought I left behind the day Mother stole me away. For just a split second, I was Ashley Johnson again.

_I hope you guys liked it! :) Review._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Answers are coming, soon!**

_**And enjoy. :)**_

_Previously on Child's Play_

_For just a split second, I was Ashley Johnson again._

We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes. I felt a little pressure, as if their golden eyes were telling me to say something about myself, but I couldn't. I didn't know what to say. What did they want to know about me?

I looked away from all the grown ups eyes and looked up at Renesmee, who was still in her mothers arms. Her hand was to her mothers cheek and I noticed that Edward had his eyes shifted over to them, as if he was trying to see what they we doing.

Suddenly Renesmee's head whipped in my direction and I thought she looked at me so I smiled. That's when I noticed she was looking over me, so I looked behind me. I stiffened once I smelled the smell. I didn't see them yet, but I could smell the familiar smell. Carlisle went to open the front door, and I heard them talking.

Then the dark-skinned man I saw earlier today walked into the living room, shirtless and tired.

"Hi. Uh, have you seen a really short vampire? Came to the Rez. We chased her..." His voice trailed off as he rounded the corner. This time, instead of two, there was three of them. A girl and two guys. "Right there! That's her! Where the hell is Jake?" He yelled.

"I'm right here." I heard Jake say, and stop dead short when he saw me.

Four. Four werewolves and I'm the one they're staring at.

I'm dead.

I braced myself into a crouch and growled. I couldn't run. I was trapped in by the Cullens, and the wolves. "Wait Jake, don't!" Someone said behind me and I looked to see Edward come forward and stood right behind me, "You can't kill her. If you do you'll hurt Renesmee. This isn't the way these kind of things are handled."

One of the werewolves in the back stood taller and peered at me. "She's a kid! She's a fuckin' kid!"

Jake stopped vibrating. He stared at Edward, then to Renesmee, then to me. He looked behind him, to the ones who were still growling, "You guys gotta go. I don't know what the hell is going on, but you gotta leave.

"Wait, Jake. I'm calming down," Jake gave him a look, and from the way the kid nodded, it looked as if he said something to him. He started out the house with the girl and other guy, and mumbled, "I didn't know they could be children..."

Jake looked back at me, "Why were you on the Rez?"

I had a blank stare on my face. The Rez? What's the Rez?

I was still in my crouch and I knew it was ridiculous since it looks like they pose no threat, but how would I know. Maybe it's just as role they play. I also didn't trust the Cullen's behind me.

They didn't see my move as a threat because neither side moved as I made mine. I saw the calm look on Jake's face, and stood back up. "What's a Rez?"

Jake looked at Carlisle, I think, his eyes raised.

"She is new. Only a few months, maybe less. She wouldn't know what it is. But she is sorry she went there. We will be keeping an eye on her. She won't come back." Carlisle said and Jake .

"Only a few months?" Jake asked, " She's a child. A newborn child. Why the hell is she still alive? She was probably that one who was killing everyone down by the forest."

"Jake!" Renesmee said, but everyone ignored her.

"Yes." I whispered, looked down.

"She's a murderer, Carlisle!" He yelled. "And I told you! Why the hell doesn't anyone believe me?" He stepped back.

"This thing has been with Renesmee? She probably just kills everyone she sees."

"No, Jacob, she hasn't been taught the right way-" Carlisle was going to keep going but he was cut off.

"There's a right way to kill a person?" He snorted.

"No, but she doesn't know how to be unnoticed. It is obvious. She is sloppy. She was not taught the right way, if at all. We are willing to teach her everything she must know to live unnoticed. But she has to be willing to learn, which I'm sure she is. Like her abilities."

"Abilities?"

"Yes, she's telekinetic. She did that to Edward when she felt..." He looked at me then back to Jake, "threatened, I guess you could say."

"So what happens when those Volturi guys come? Huh?" Jake yelled. "They'll punish us for even knowing her. Then we're all fucked!"

"Jacob!" Esme chastised, but Jacob shrugged it off.

"Whatever. She already used that shit on me a while ago. When I ran to help Nessie." He looked at me and growled. I backed away towards the wall, "And she froze Sam while we were chasing her from the Rez. But it wasn't only us that she froze. I know this because my eyes still worked, okay?" He said when Bella was looking at him weirdly, "But I think she freezes time itself. No lie. Nothing moved. There was no wind, no song birds, nothing. It was strange.." He said to Carlisle.

"She can't freeze time." Carlisle smiled a little. "Not even the most elite vampire could do that. All the reason to keep her."

Jake made a disgusted face, "No, all the more reason to kill her. Damn it! She could freeze us right now and kill us one at a time and we wouldn't be able to do anything!"

Carlisle looked at me for a while, again like he was looking at my soul, "She wouldn't do that. You see a monster, Jake, I see a child."

"I know you're really old and, all, but I don't understand why we're standing here arguing and not taking care of this before the Volturi come."

Everyone was quiet for a moment. It was as if I didn't exist for a moment, and they weren't staring at "Ashley" anymore. I'm the kid that's putting them all at risk.

"I can handle this, Jacob." Carlisle said. "You needn't worry, understand?" He turned to everyone, then to me. "You don't need to worry at all. You can go now Jake. Go calm down."

"Yeah. Whatever." He turned around and quickly asked, "Can I take Renesmee?"

"Yeah!" She yelled while both her parents said looked at each other.

"Awe, c'mon. I promise I won't take anymore naps. Plus that was only once. I swear. You caught me the only day I actually did."

"I can read your mind, Jacob, I know you're lying. Renesmee' didn't have daily afternoon play times with Ashley here if you only took a nap once."

"Okay. Well, whatever. I promise not to anymore. Please just let me take Nessie. Pretty please?" He begged and Renesmee giggled.

"Fine. Take her, but I want her back before 5, got it?" Bella ordered, setting Renesmee down and she ran across the room and jumped up into his arms.

"Got it Bells!" He yelled at he ran outside quickly. When the door shut, it was as if the light of the room dimmed.

Now it was only me and them.

"Ashley, we won't hurt you. Believe me, we don't want to." Carlisle said, advancing towards me. I was back as far as I could be so I couldn't move back any further. Once again I was trapped.

A growl ripped through my chest and Carlisle stopped moving, "Please child." He stuck his hand out. Another growl was bubbling up in my chest. This time it was deeper and quieter.

Edward stepped forward this time, "I know you don't trust us, Ashley. I wouldn't blame you. But you must believe me." He tapped his head, "I can read your mind. I heard what you were thinking. We didn't mean to make you feel trapped. We were trying to protect you from the werewolves. You can trust us unlike Mary-Ann."

"Sorry to interrupt you son, but Mary-Ann?" He looked at me as he said the name, "You mean the tall, brown haired, red eyes, demanding Mary-Ann?"

I nodded, "Yes. That's her."

His eyes were wide, "Honey, you can't trust her. All she has told you is probably lies. That's what she does best."

_No, don't fall for it. They're trying to brain wash you._

I shook my head, closing my eyes, "No. No, she doesn't lie to me. She loves me. She wouldn't do that to me." I defended her.

"That's only another one of her lies, sweetie. She lives a lie. There is somethings she never tells you. I would tell you, but I don't think you are ready to know. She should be the one to tell you. She did it. But she would demand you not talk about it, wouldn't she?" I wanted to shake my head no, but Carlisle seems to know her, so I can't lie. She _would_ demand me not to ask about it, "Don't lie to me child." He said so I nodded my head.

"Yes, she would." But that doesn't mean she lies to me.

"No, it doesn't mean she lies, but it means she's hiding something from you. Every time she demands you do something she's hiding it from you. Think about all the times she told you not to ask her about it." Edward said, reading my thoughts. That's what I did.

Just recently she told me not to ask about her ex best friend. When she said something about my dad, she told me not to talk about it. She told me not to talk or ask about a lot of stuff. But once she demands something, I can't do anything to change it, unless she frees me.

"She fears you, Ashley." Edward whispered, "That's why she orders you around with her power. Yours can over power hers. If she didn't demand you not to use it on her you could and she knows that." I thought about that and when Jacob said that I could freeze them all and kill them. I could do that to Mary- Ann. But then who would I live with? I'd be on my own.

Suddenly, I was determined to defend my Mother. I know her. They don't know the new her. Why is it that every time I see a new vampire, they're telling me how I can't trust her? "How do you know this? You don't know what you're talking about."

"You could live here, but you can't solve it with violence. We will deal with her. You just go around and act like you always did. We will figure something out."

I thought about how that would work. It wouldn't. She would ask me if I found her, not that she cared. She would want to know what I did, "It wouldn't work. She would demand I tell her what happened. Then I would end up telling her everything that happened. That would include getting chased by the werewolves. Coming here and finding Renesmee. And talking to you about all this. I can't do it." I sounded so weak in front of these people. Now I definitely seem vulnerable, but maybe they aren't the bad people. Maybe they are right. Mary-Ann might be the bad person. Everything they are saying about her is true.

It was quite for a little, then the little one, Alice, stepped forward, "Maybe she could freeze her mind before she would get time to ask or demand. Can you do that little one?" She asked me and I shrugged. I also found her saying 'little one' was a little funny. Considering I am only about 6" shorter than her.

"I don't know. That could work." Carlisle mused, his finger to his chin, "Did you ever try such a thing?"

"No, I never tried that." I paused, "Should I?"

"Yes, if you don't mind Child." He looked around, then back at me, "Try it on me first. I want to experience it first."

I closed my eyes and tried to focus. I couldn't see anything, but I could feel Carlisle's presence. I opened my eyes after a little and looked at Carlisle, "Did it work?"

"No, I'm afraid not. Your power, does it only work when you're frightened?"

"I think so. The first time, when I froze a Child of the Moon in the air-" I was cut off.

"You mean a werewolf?" I nodded. Tomato, tamato.

"The first time I was frightened, and the second time... And the third time." When Edward reached out for me, "But when I was with those Denali people, I practiced without being scared first."

"Okay, try it on me, please." Carlisle said. I nodded and closed my eyes once more.

I may not trust them with my life right now, but I trust them enough that I can close my eyes and believe they won't jump me.

I opened them after a few seconds a saw everyone looking at Carlisle.

"Did it work?" Emmett asked and I looked at him. He caught my glance and smiled at me, so I smiled back, "I guess it worked." He answered his own question. "Damn, that is so cool."

"You can unfreeze him, Ashley." I did what he told and Carlisle took in a breath.

"Do me!" Emmett yelled, and forced his head at me. I stepped back and everyone smiled, so I guess it was okay for me to smile too.

"That's enough for the day. We should leave Ashley alone now." Carlisle stood up and motioned everyone along. "You're welcome to stay here, Ashley."

I hesitate and did not move at all. I waited still, but nothing,

It was Edward's turn to talk. "We won't do something if you don't want us to. We won't force you into anything. We want you to trust us. Making you do something won't make you trust us. It will only make you fear us."

"I guess you're right," I know they're right, "But I don't want to hurt Mary-Ann. I want to understand everything first."

"You understand that we're the good guys, though," Edward continued. "You still don't trust us."

"Yes, I understand, but will you stay out of my head?" I asked a little annoyed. Why does he have to fish through my head? That's the only place that is suppose to be private. I don't want someone to be reading my thoughts that I want to only keep in _my _head. Not his. I have my head and he has his. He should stick to his own.

"I wish I could stick to my own head, but I can't. I get to hear everyone's thoughts. Sometimes it's not too bad, but others," He shuddered, "it is."

"I wish I could do that." I smiled a bit, and Edward smiled too. I would love to know what goes on in his head, or Carlisle's, or anyone's, pretty much. Edward face became blank and I stepped back. I didn't do anything wrong...

He didn't say anything and I looked around a little confused, "Ashley..."

"Cool." It sounded like Emmett in an amazed voice.

Carlisle chuckled, along with the rest of the family, "You can unfreeze him now."

I unfroze Edward and he looked around, "What?"

Carlisle looked at me, and sighed. "You, Ashley, are more important than anyone has ever foreseen. It is unfortunate that you're a child."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Carlisle took the moment to inhale then exhale. "I'm not so sure myself."

"She stopped my ability." Edward said. "I can't mind read when she does that."

I smiled at him, "You can block Edwards mind reading powers but what about Bella? She has the power to deflect any mental powers." He looked at Bella and she stepped forward, "Try just freezing her body."

I did what I was told and froze Bella where she was. She was still and I smiled a bit. I'm more awesome then I thought. "Now, unfreeze her and do her mind."

Again I did what I was told. I unfroze her and she breathed out. Then I tried it out on her mind, "Um, I don't think it's working now." Bella said, looking at Carlisle.

"So you can stop Bella physically but not mentally."

"Try Emmett." I froze him.

"Yep, his thoughts are frozen," Edward said and he laughed, "It's quite funny. His thoughts stopped on the last word he was saying, like he was cut off mid sentence."

"Why would you have to stop Bella mentally? All she is is a shield. And physically? Just stick a rock under her feet and she'll trip over it." Emmett laughs while Bella and Edward glare at him.

"I was human then, Emmett! I don't trip anymore, so shut up." I smiled a little at their joking.

They all kept talking about my abilities, and I just started to ignore them and finally relax. My shoulders were all tensed up. It seemed as though I was getting comfortable with them, which I guess isn't exactly the best decision.

"What about Mother?" I asked, and he gave me a glance. "Mary-Ann, I mean."

"I trust your judgment child. I know Mary-Ann. I know how she can be. And I know that all her actions are intentional." Carlisle frowned.

"How do you know Mary-Ann?" I asked, curious. He knows all this stuff about her, but I don't know how he does.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know. She use to be a friend of mine a long time ago. She was everyone's friend. But back then? She was known as Marianne Denali, and she was one of Aro and I's most trusted vampire."


End file.
